Chu Chu Star Online
by Hypes
Summary: A Chu Chu Rocket parody of Phantasy Star Online. Hunter Chuih and his team have been chosen to find out what happened on Blue Rocket 1. Can his team survive the monsters and secrets of Ragol? please READ & REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Faced with the imminent destruction of their home world, a large-scale evacuation plan known as the Chu Chu Rocket Project was established to find a new home planet. Unmanned probes sent into deep space discovered a habitable planet they dubbed Ragol and the first interstellar transport ship Blue Rocket 1 was sent to establish a colony. After confirming Ragol was suitable, the initial colonists began preparing the planet with the construction of a central spaceport.

7 years later…

Blue Rocket 2 completed its long voyage with the main wave of Chu Chus aboard but just as they entered orbit and opened a communications link with the Central Spaceport, an enormous explosion occurred. All contact with the thousands of Chu Chus and Chu Chuettes of Blue Rocket 1 was lost.

What happened on Ragol?

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

The Principal was a fat Chu Chu. Like all small white space mice, he had blue ears, no arms, and a cute white body and black eyes. He wore, however, a fancy red space suit covered in ornate and traditional markings of political greatness. But his situation was not comfortable at all. The sudden loss of contact with all the other Chu Chus had caused a great deal of confusion to the Chu Chus of Blue Rocket 1. The space ship was a floating city, built to accommodate the thousands of Chu Chus a life until they arrived at Ragol. But the masses demanded an answer. And thus that is why our hero, a Chu Chu hunter named Chuih, is here.

                "Are you Chuih, the Hunter? I'm Principal Tyrell." The Principal asked.

                Chuih is a Chu Chu that really knows how to party. Never serious, but serious enough to get his job done, Chuihs life is like that spark in his eyes, brilliant and freaky. Chuih is clad in a blue spacesuit. To his side is his trusty photon sword, floating there. Chu Chus have no hands, but objects seem to float around them such as the Chu Chus have invisible hands.

                "…Uh, Yea." Chuih responded to the Principals question.

                "WAZUUUUUUP! We have a bad situation… We need to act quickly. By the way, I'm Principal Tyrell." The Principal said.

                "Yea, I know. Like, DUHHHH!" Chuih said.

                "Did you hear about the explosion on Ragol? If we haven't met, I'm Principal Tyrell."

                "Yea, didn't everyone. You sure know how to state the obvious."

                "Well, as Principal Tyrell, I need to. Very well, I take that as a HELL YEA! Pay attention and listen to me." Tyrell indicated this by twitching his blue ear. "We've lost contact with Blue Rocket 1. We have no idea what happened."

                Chuih looked around. Only three other people in the room. "Who's we?"

                "Principal Tyrell is I and you're the hunter Chuih."

                "I KNOW THAT! Like, who lost contact?!"

                "Principal Tyrell, being me, and the rest of the political staff of Blue Rocket 2." He motioned towards the other three in the room, two secretaries and a scientist. If Chuih had an eyebrow, he'd raise it. That brilliant sparkle shined. "We've sent unmanned search units, but communication seems to cut off at the surface."

                "Why?"

                "Why what?"

                "Why does communication cut off near the surface?"

                "Because unmanned units cant talk, silly. It's a good thing you met me, Principal Tyrell."

                "Grrr…"

                "What happened on Ragol? What occurred on Blue Rocket 1? Are the Chu Chus on board alive? Am I really Principal Tyrell?"

                "Um…I dunno. What is this? Twenty questions?!" Chuih spat.

                "The council, including me, Principal Tyrell, made a decision to send a manned search team."

                "Why not send the army or something?"

                "…Because."

                "Because why?"

                "Because because! Now shut up!" Principal Tyrell coughed. "You are a skilled Hunter. We need your help."

                "Who da man! Me!"

                "No. Me, Principal Tyrell, that's me! But We have no choice… We need a place to settle on."

                The Principal, Tyrell being his name, grew silent. Then came a "Uh, could you…"

                There then became a disturbing silence.

                "NO way! You do that yourself!" Chuihs eyes grew wide.

                "NOT that you idiot! Are you mocking the great principal Tyrell?! …It's nothing. Just go check out Ragol! Good luck!"

                With that, the hunter Chuih left the hall of the Principal, who just happened to be named Tyrell.

** *

**What will happen to Chuih? What really happened on Ragol? Will Principal Tyrell ever stop uttering his name? And what team of hunters will accompany him? Will the Xbox die like everyone wishes? Stay tuned!**


	2. Foot steps upon alien soil

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

Chuih, that magnificent hunter called upon by Principal Tyrell (who could forget) to explore and check out the lack of communication between Blue Rocket 1 and 2, was in the main lobby. He was there, waiting for his team. Unfortunately, his team consisted of one other Chu chu at the time.

                Chuih looked over the railing into the Batman Beyond looking like city. The lobby, which connected the Hunters Guild, the government teleporter, the Medic Center, the item shop, the weapon shop, the armor shop, the Tekkers stand, and the bank, was a Hunters best friend. Actually, ChuBei was. The city's futuristic skyline extended forever east, west, north, south, up, and down.

                ChuBei was a large Chu Chu. He was clad in the same uniform as Chuih except yellow. His large chu chu body would have been bad for a hunter, but not a ranger. ChuBei was the best ranger in all the land. Well, actually his apartment. Wait, no. I mean in the SEGA retirement home. Not that he was old; he just wasn't that great of a marksman. But, due to his supreme ability to feign ignorance, he was the best ranger in the land in his own mind. In his invisible grasping device, his hand, was a really big shock rifle. It was about 2/3s his size, him being an entire two and a half inches tall. But as large as his girth or as big as his gun, he still needed Chuih to exercise his skills.

                Chuih noticed his late friend approaching from the medic center. "Dood! Where ya been?!"

                ChuBei ran to his impatient buddy and breathed a sigh of relief. "Wheh. Man that's a long jog. I got lost lookin for you."

                Chuih jumped at this. "Lost?! There's only eight rooms in this whole plaza!"

                "Well, I had to dump my X-box in the dumpster and exchange my collection of euros for pogs."

                "DOOD! YOU GOT POGS?! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THEY STOPPED MAKING THOSE THINGS FOREVER AGO!"

                ChuBei somehow drew a collection of pogs from his mysterious inventory and laid them infront of the two space mice. "Wanna play?"

                "Hell yea!"

"AHEM!" Principal Tyrell stood above them, apparently just coming out of the politics transporter right behind them. "Look, if you didn't catch my secretary's drift. You're supposed to go seek out my daughter, Red Ring ChuPea, and bring her back safely to the office of Principal Tyrell, me!"

"Dude! You talked to a secretary?!" ChuBei collected his pogs.

"No. I didn't know there was a hot babe around!"

"Don't you know! In all RPG's, you're supposed to talk to everyone in the facility before moving on!" Tyrell pointed out.

"Oops… maybe that's why I never finished Final Fantasy: EON." ChuBei uttered.

"Right! Lets go chill with some Chus and then head to Ragol and search for Red Ring ChuPea!" Chuih said.

The two hunters than took their sweet time, a whole two hours, talking useless chat to the Chu Chus on the lobby. You know, things like cool guns to hot babes to random cake recipes. Once they decided they had found out enough information, they casually made there way to the government transporter, and found their way on the tropical surface of Ragol.

** *

"Dood! That was like Star Trek or something!" Chuih said as he leaped out of the transporter.

"You know, why do they bother making flying cars when there's transporters all over the place?" ChuBei asked aloud.

The land was alive with green plants everywhere. Through trees were plentiful, not enough were able to block the blue sky from our heroes eyes. A small disk with yellow light emitting from it was placed a little bit to the right of them.

Chuih turned on the message machine. "Hello, you've reached Red Ring ChuPea. Sorry, I cant come to the message machine right now, so leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible. BEEEEEP!"

A female Chu Chu voice came on. "Ah, testing, testing… 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, AHEM! AHEM! COUGH! COUGH! I'm ChuPea, ChuPea Tyrell. I'm a hunter, DUH. This capsule is for anyone that has come looking for me. I hope this helps you."

"Nope. We're here to find out the twenty questions." Chuih said. ChuBei stopped him as he was about to press the erase message button.

"Dude. Remember what that Principal guy said." ChuBei replied. Both looked up in remembrance. The screen got all fuzzy and a loopy trip-remembering scene happened. About twenty minutes later… 

(("AHEM!" Principal Tyrell stood above them, apparently just coming out of the politics transporter right behind them. "Look, if you didn't catch my secretary's drift. You're supposed to go seek out my daughter, Red Ring ChuPea, and bring her back safely to the office of Principal Tyrell, me!"))

The screen fades back in as the ranger and hunter look back to the moss covered ground.

"Man, that took a long time to remember…" Chuih complained. ChuBei nodded.

The machine started again. "I don't know who you are, but you must know that there's something unusual about Ragol. Cus it has monsters and thingys on it. Monsters are unusual cus they eat people! AHEM! This is important. Pay attention to everything around you if you want to survive."

"What she say? I wasn't paying attention." ChuBei asked.

The message stopped. They looked down the green path to see a door. And a door switch.

"ChuBei, you're the ranger. You go to the door switch and open it. I'll be at the door and kill anything with my light saber!" Chuih said.

"Nuh-Uh! I seen this movie, the fat man dies first!" ChuBei said.

"Hey! You got that big ol' gun, I got the light saber look alike!" Chuih urged. "Jus do it!"

"The two made their positions. The calm, tranquil forest was about to be shattered by tons of blood, gore, and horrible unmentionables!" ChuBei said as he walked towards the door switch.

"Dood! Shut Up! I'm trying to get myself prepped!" Chuih called out from his position.

The door opened…

** *

**What despicable deadly deeds await our heroes beyond those pearly gates? Will Chuih and ChuBei survive the oncoming menace? Who is Red Ring ChuPea? And will Pogs ever stage a come back? Stay tuned!**


	3. Why they were given weapons

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

Ragol was a large planet, one the size of earth. But to the Chu Chus, this land was enormous. The trees and rocks went as high into the uncanny blue sky as the eye could see. Even large blades of grass and flowers were taller then the Chu Chus height. The doors, switches, and walls were built by the Chu Chus of Blue Rocket 1 to be the height of Chu Chu kind. The dense forest, lined with the walls of the Chu Chu, extended unto the distance. The walls were about the size of three Chu Chus, or half a foot tall.

The doors slid open, allowing the sights, smells, and sounds into the senses of our Chu Chu compadres. 

"Dude…that's big drop." ChuBei said.

"Uh huh…" Chuih nodded. They both were staring at the plummet down a waterfall straight down for a ways, followed by a large, massive tree root pulling from the side of the cliff and stretching and twisting beyond the forests swampy region. Bits of dew swam through the air, giving it a winter feeling. But with so many waterfalls and sticky heat, the place was as moist as a sauna.

"Well, off you go!" ChuBei pushed the hunter over the edge and down the cliff side. He soon joined pursuit. The waterfall was roaring behind them as they brought themselves up from the mossy, wet tree branch.

"Shadow don't make me upset!" Chuih said.

"What?" ChuBei asked.

"…Nothing. Hey dude, why dya push me off?"

"Well, one of us had to go first and since you had the saber, I decided you'd be better off fighting monsters then I would."

The two continued on in a mad rush. Well, because the background music caused a fast paced adrenalin rush! (Rhythm and Balance… from White Jungle) Quickly running like insane space mice, they sped across clue and white arrows pointing in the direction they needed. Through loop de loops, 360 spins, stale fishes, and Tour-of-Paris, they reached what seemed to be an end of their long, fast, perilous, and absolutely no need of weaponry journey. At the end was a teleporter.

"Oh great, a teleporter…" ChuBei sighed.

"Why didn't they just teleport us here instead of all the way over there?" Chuih grew tense. But he didn't want to grow too loud, for there could be Boomas around.

The two entered the teleporter because, well, Blue Rocket 1 was most likely over there.

** *

It was raining out. Drops of water fell from the gray heavens into the not very dense forest. Metal framework of buildings and bridges are everywhere. Yet no Chu Chu's are seen. Instead, as our boys teleport into this mysterious scene, large creatures called Kapu Kapu's roam. They only have two feet and are bright orange, but a third of their fearsome body is a set of carnivorous jaws that could swallow a Chu Chu whole. Two insanely spinning swirl eyes sat upon its head, sitting in front of a pair of triangular ears. The two hired help quickly ran like crazed space mice towards a big rock, to give them cover from the fearsome neko.

"Man, this sucks. I'm all wet." Chuih shook his white fur in a futile attempt to rid himself of the liquid.

"Dood. You're forgetting about the kapu kapu out there!" ChuBei cocked his shock rifle.

"Heh. You said cock."

"No I didn't dude. Must have been a description."

"Dude.... So what are we going to do about the kapu kapu?"

"I dunno. You're the leader dude."

Chuih looked back towards the large space cat. "I say we 86 the sucka."

"G?! Whats up with that dilly, yo?!"

"There a reason why we have these weapons. We kill shtuff. And stop sounding like a gangsta thug."

"Alright dude. I'll stay back here and fire with this **SHOCK RIFLE +4** and put a thunder bolt up it's big mouth." ChuBei smiled.

"O.K. We got a plan. On 3. 1…2..3!"

Chuih flew from behind the rock and across the muddy grass fields. Of coarse, he was slightly taller than the grass blades. The kapu kapu stood at an enormous 1 foot. Upon noticing the tiny white chu chu, the kapu kapu began to charge towards Chuih.

Chuih had ran a great distance from the rock to where he was. He hadn't planned on the orange cat to fight back. The ground trembled with each step the kapu kapu took. A sweat drop appeared on the side of the chu chu's face, who then immediately turned and ran the opposite direction.

"CHUIH! DON'T BE A HERO!" ChuBei screamed from his position.

"I'M NOT! I'M NOT! I'M A COWARD!" Chuih yelled.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" The Kapu Kapu roared.

"FIRE THE DAMN GUN! FOR THE LOVE OF MAG LAUNCHER!" Chuih screamed.

Finally noticing that indeed he had a gun, ChuBei was determined to save his friend. With the pull of a trigger, a lightning bolt flew down from the gray skies and smacked the kapu kapu in the head. The kapu kapu fell down, and started smoking.

** *

Humar Chuih and Ramar ChuBei stood before the smoking beast, awaiting their prize.

"Aren't items supposed to come out of monsters when they die?" Chuih asked.

"That's what's supposed to happen. They're supposed to dissolve into the ground and leave a box."

"So, who wants the dark meat?" Chuih asked.

Suddenly, the kapu kapu's insane eyes flew open and it began to wriggle, as if trying to get up. Jumping at surprise, Chuih slashed with his saber and ChuBei shot with his rifle. This time it was dead.

A small device started to glow not to far from them. Chuih twitched his blue ear in the direction. ChuBei nodded and went over. It was another answering machine, somehow rigged to start when this monster was killed. ChuBei turned it on.

"Kapu Kapus…I don't like their faces." Red Ring ChuPea said from within the machine.

"And I don't blame ya." ChuBei responded.

"Holy Jeebus!" Chuih yelled in the rain. ChuBei turned around to see nothing but a red stain on the ground and a green box.

"Told you. Let's celebrate with a game of pogs dude."

** *

**What other monsters await Chuih and ChuBei? Will theyr be more team mates to join? Where did all the Chu Chu's go? And will Jet Grind Radio Future come out for the 'cube? Stay tuned!**


	4. At his own pace

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

Once a game of pogs had been completed (with Chuih as winner) the two set off in the rain. Needless to say, the rain had made pogs a challenging game, and created a mess of mud fro the chu chus to walk through. The two had gone through the rain for quite some time, pulling switched, rushing through doors, and gaining EXP for defeating the enormous Kapu Kapus. Chuih and ChuBei had been in a good mood since the first kill. They weren't helpless little mice anymore, and would find Red Ring ChuPea, the secret of Blue Rocket 1, and gain lots of money. Chuih thought that it was strange how alien monster carried around Chu Chu money, but ChuBei instantly hushed him, trying to avoid correcting the convenient plot hole. 

The two had come across many more of ChuPea's message machines. Most of the time they were stating something really obvious or stupid, such as this one.

Chuih, who had been on a role on finding the machines and now was starting a collection, motioned for ChuBei to come out of his sniping position. No Kapu Kapus, no holes, and no worries.

"Dude! Another one! This makes the twenty third or something, right?" ChuBei sighed. It had been a whole 7 minutes since the last one.

"That just makes another one for my collection! They'll sell like uh…err…"

"Hotcakes?"

"No thanks, I already had lunch." Two drumbeats and a cymbal crash echoed through out the misty forest.

"I bet ya my Yuji Naka pog that it's another dumb one. I think I found them all, dude." ChuBei complained.

Chuih pressed the play button. He had figured out how to fast foreword through the normal answering machine parts.

"Don't Let Boomas surround you, they'll tear you up if they do." ChuPea's voice said.

"Yup, you were right. She keeps saying stuff about Boomas, but we haven't even laid eyes on one yet, dude…" Chuih responded.

Even though it was already dark and wet, things manage to get even darker. So dark that it disturbed the very marrow in their Chu Chu bones.

"Brrr! Are you getting the same chills I am?" Chuih asked. 

"Yea. Like, dood! Something is defiantly not groovy!" ChuBei whined.

"BWEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The two looked behind them to notice a very large orange space cat standing over them, blocking the rain from falling on their heads.

"Ack! A Kapu Kapu! Your days are numbered cat dude!" Chuih shouted.

Chuih flung himself, saber first into the Kapu, but was stopped from inflicting damage. This kapu kapu seemed different from the others. It's orange-ness was darker and its teeth bigger and its eyes yellower. It must have been a Giga-Kapu Kapu! The Giga-Kapu Kapu made an inane turn, smacking the space mouse with its crooked tail.

"Chuih!" ChuBei shouted at the flying friend. "Pull Up! Pull Up! You're gonna crash man!"

Chuih fell to the mud, but quickly got back up. No pussycat was going to beat him around. ChuBei fired his shock rifle, sending a bolt of electricity into the Giga-Kapu Kapu, but it was still sprinting through the mud after Chuih.

ChuBei continued to fire from his position as Chuih tried his best to inflict damage upon the beast. Then…

A great flash occurred. All three creatures were startled and stopped what they were doing. Very slowly, the Giga-Kapu Kapu's top half slid downward, like if it were cut in half. When it reached the edge of its body, it busted into a shower of fiery flames. The other half of it faded away, leaving a red mark upon the mud with some money. Woohoo!

"What the hell waz dat?" ChuBei finally uttered after squinting his eyes.

"I-I don't know…duuuuuude…" Chuih responded in awe.

Amidst the flames, a single body stood out, silhouetted in darkness. It resembled a Chu Chu, but was faster, larger, and much more artificial.

"He-----------y. Wha-----t are you------u doing?" The figure slowly asked in a robotic voice.

"Uh, Hi. We're hunters sent by Principal Tyrell" Chuih was interrupted by a voice that bellowed from the heavens screaming 'That's me!'.

"And we're looking for Red Ring ChuPea and whatever happened to Blue Rocket 1!" ChuBei finished.

"Ge-------eze. Why not just gi-----ive me your cre-----dit card numb-------er?" The figure in the flames made a rather slow sarcastic comment.

"Well, if you wanna know dude, mine's 767-" Chuih was cut off by the lone figure speaking again.

"Qui---et. I was bei-----ng sacra----sssstic. Wha-----at is your names?"

"I am Hunter Chuih!"

"I'm Ranger ChuBei!"

"Wha-------at is you---r quesst?"

ChuBei was the first to speak this time. "To seek the holy grail!"

"No you idiot! It was to seek Red Ring ChuPea!" Chuih whispered to him. Suddenly, ChuBei flew into the air by some invisible force and was hurdled a great distance away, like a couple feet.

"Hmph. My na-----me is Chu----Bach!" The android Chu Chu introduced himself rather slowly.

"Your name is ChuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuBach?" Chuih questioned him. ChuBei just arrived.

"No------ you idiot! My na----me is ChuBach! I'm a Huca------st."

"Shweet! I'm Ramar and he's a Humar!" ChuBei said.

"I do not ca-----re. Quickly! If we are to sa-----ve Red Ring ChuPea, we---- must make haste!"

The mysterious android disappeared into the fire. Reluctantly, Chuih and ChuBei followed.


	5. The first big one

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

The three Chu Chu's found themselves inside a giant cave like dome, or dome like cave. One way or the other, it had a few not working doors, some useful items, and a vast field of nothing. The Chu Chu hunters stopped as they reached the middle of the dirt plane.

"Be---------------e ca-------reful. Dragons lu--------rk about." ChuBach whispered at snail speed.

"Dragons?! This wasn't in the contract!" ChuBei shivered.

"Don't fret dudes! We can handle anything! We gotta believe!" Chuih's eyes sparkled.

The ground rumbled for a minute and then from the fiery earth burst a dragon! A whopping four feet long! The creature flew into the air, letting it's double edged tail float lazily in the air. It then crashed down in front of ChuBach, Chuih, and ChuBei, ready to release a mouth of flames.

In a flash, ChuBach was gone, traveling at super android speeds. ChuBei and Chuih instantly followed, but not at such a speed. In a crazed rush to get away from the fire-breathing monstrosity, the two Chus ran straight until they hit the wall of the dome with the dragon hot on their heels. Upon slamming into the rock, the two Chus instinctively turned right until the hit a blue arrow facing down. This brought Chuih and the sniper under the dragons tree trunk legs and behind it.

"Woah! Dude! We gotta stop!" Chuih stopped himself.

"How can you stop?! We gotta run or that thing'll burn us into space micekabobs!" ChuBei whimpered.

"No Dude. We have to fight and we have to fight now! Just look at ChuBach! He's fighting!"

"Well ChuBach is a Hucast! Little is known about this 'cyborg ninja'. He uses stealth camouflage and wields a Japanese katana that can cut through steel like butter and even deflects bullets!"

"That's the wrong definition you idiot! But we have to fight, or we'll never be men!"

"Duuuuude… I don't think I can handle that… All right, let's do it!"

While the dragon ran around in circles, ChuBei searched out a sniping position while Chuih said a prayer. After all, there are no atheists in the foxhole. ChuBach hung from the domed roof, awaiting his chance to use his super mechanical abilities.

"Hey you!" Chuih finally shouted. He was standing by the blue arrow, waving a pair of burning candles.

The dragon looked his way and roared.

Without hesitation, Chuih threw the candles as far as he could. ChuBei gazed from the inside of a small room on the side of the dome. The window was fogging up. As the brilliant flares flung through the air, the dragon immediately took pursuit, bellowing a primeval roar.

The dragon stomped away, shaking the glowing sticks. Chuih took a deep breath and stood motionless.

ChuBei suddenly burst through the glass with his own sticks of burning light. Waving them to catch the monster's attention, ChuBei poised ready for action. "H-Hey you!"

"ChuBei! Freeze!" Chuih shouted from his position southward.

The dragon roared, acknowledging ChuBei's flare. It soon began to pick up speed and chase the sniper space mouse.

"Uh oh." Seeing the giant galloping foreword, ChuBei too began a panic run, forgetting all about the candle.

We all know that space mice are extremely fast runners, able to out run the largest of Kapu Kapu any day. But we also know that dragons are big (at least compared to space mice) and big monsters take big steps. So mathematically we can figure out that the dragon is faster than the Chu Chu. Ahem.

In his state of run away-ness, ChuBei threw the candle away, but the dragon seemed fixed on his speedy snack.

"Ma--------n. Does thi--------s scene se------em familiar." ChuBach stated faster than a sluggish turtle. Down below him, the double tailed dragon was about to slam the Chu Chu ranger with it's chin.

"CHUBEI! I TOLD YOU TO FREEZE!" Chuih shouted.

And ChuBei did.

The dragon immediately stopped. Its target had vanished into thin air. Ah, ut what is this? A port-a-potty? Yes, in the wide-open spaces of the dome, there was a port-a-potty for any adventurers who really needed to go. A flare burned brilliantly beside it, illuminating a reason to attack.

Giving an enormous bloodthirsty scream, the dragon stomped towards the port-a-potty. It's red eyes fixated upon the plastic walls, and its nostrils sniffing away. The dragon then attacked, knocking the walls down and leaving a lawyer Chu Chu sitting on a lonely potty. The dragon hissed and raised its head for lunch.

"Boy, this is weird." Chuih sighed.

"Who the hell is that?! And why is in a port-a-potty on Ragol?" ChuBei asked as he sweated in fear.

"I dunno, but when you gotta go, you gotta go." Chuih replied as he ran towards ChuBei. Now was a good time, because the dragon's attention was turned at the screaming lawyer Chu Chu in its mouth.

"He------y! Now is a go-----od time to u----se the ele----vator." ChuBach said as he teleported behind the two hunters.

"Wait! Aren't we supposed to kill this thing and gain a ton of experience?" Chuih asked.

"No." The other two Chu Chu's cried in unison.

"I guess I'm voted off the island. Lets head for it." Chuih commanded. With an aye-aye, the trio ran towards what was an elevator. ChuBei slammed the down button. A tiny LED (Light emitting diode, you know, the lights that tell you what floor your on!) blinked into existence. Unfortunately, it blinked on B29. Slowly, the little clock timer moved upwards, toward the hero's floor.

A roar was heard. The three turned around to see the dragon right behind them; it's breath going down the hero's collars.

"Run." ChuBach whispered.

With screams of fear, the three sprinted around the dome. The miniature mythical monster trailed behind them, spouting lines of flames that singed ChuBei's tail. The floor hand steadily rose, but a few more laps were needed first. Along the fifth lap, a female chu chu stood along the side lines and handed the three a glass of water. The dragon hastily chomped her up on its way around. Six, seven, eight laps went by before a soft 'ding' was heard.

Inspired by escape, the three mice sped at nascar speed until the reached they open elevator doors. The doors pleasantly shut before the gaping jaws of the dragon could gobble them up. And then a thing worse than the dragon entered into the story. Elevator music!

** *

**Where are Chuih, ChuBei, and ChuBach going? Will the dragon chase after them with endless hunger? Will Universal sue me for using that scene from Jurassic Park? Stay tuned!**


	6. The Elevator to Hell

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

BING! The elevator door opened, letting loose three space mice on a mission. The elevator had transported Chuih, ChuBei, and ChuBach to an underground inferno. River of molten magma fell from as high as they could see, hot air lazily floated in the cavern, carrying deadly elements. Barren warm rock served as bridges to more doors of Blue Rocket 1. If not for the red hue the lava gave, the cavern would be in complete darkness.

"Woah! There really is an elevator to hell!" Chuih said as he mounted the top stair of a small flight that went down a small hill.

"I don't think so good buddy. These are some caverns. Probably full of beasties." ChuBei said as he spat out some gum he got on the elevator on to the brown earth.

"You----- are right, my------ friend. E---------vil------- sha------rks li------ve he------re." ChuBach said as he passed Chuih down the small staircase.

"Evil sharks?" The other two Chu Chu warriors replied in sync.

"Y-------es."

Chuih raised an eyebrow. "How could a shark live in a lava surrounded dry cave miles below the surface?"

"I've heard of them! I've heard that they swim in molten lava and grab Chu Chus with their extra pair of clawed hands!" ChuBach added quickly as he followed the two down.

Suddenly, a hand drawn image on paper fills the minds of the chu chus. (and the screen of the readers.) It shows a large great white shark with a set of arms half way submerged in lava, grabbing two chu chus and eating three of them.

"Boy is that a crappy drawing. ChuBei, where do you hear this nonsense?" Chuih tore up the image and came up to a mechanical door.

"The------re I------s a me------ssa----g" ChuBach got interrupted by Chuih who tried to finish his line. "A message machine? Yea, we see it!"

In a flash, ChuBach struck Chuih's sword, sending it flying out of his hand and falling to the ground. "Do-----n't inter----upt me---- e-----vvvvvvve------r."

Chuih swallowed. "S-s-sorry. Won't happen again! Heh heh heh."

"While your getting your foot out of your mouth, I'll see what Rico left for us this time." ChuBei said as the leader apologized to the android.

"Wow…this cave is a treasure trove of discoveries. Creatures that have never been discovered by people, completely unknown animals. They look like mutant forms of the native animals…Perhaps the government has kept this a secret? …It's possible… but for what purpose?" The answering machine clicked and whirred, as if rewinding.

"Boy, she likes to jump to conclusions…" ChuBei said.

"That's a big jump… but seeing how these are the only clues, we should rely on them." Chuih said.

"Wh------y?" ChuBach asked.

"She's Red Ring ChuPea! She knows what she's talking 'bout!"

"All right, so mutated monsters by the government. Sounds like a plot for a B movie to me." ChuBei said.

"C'mon guys. We have to stay ahead of the game while we're bling blingin yo! Word." Chuih said.

"Stop that." ChuBei replied.

"…K."

Chuih and ChuBei opened the closest mechanical door and stepped. Taking one last glimpse at their entrance, ChuBach muttered something about idiots and followed. 

** *

Whirring and clanking, a door lifted itself out of the hot dust and into it's storage compartment. Chuih, ChuBei, and ChuBach peered out. Green Kapu Kapus with floating scythes walked in circles, awaiting prey to walk into the room. The room itself was large and circular, filled with small trails of lava an inch wide and yards long that crisscrossed the cave. The three remained at the hall.

"Those are evil sharks?" Chuih asked in surprise.

"More like green Kapu Kapus…" ChuBei agreed.

"Tho---se are e----vil shar-----ks." ChBach answered them.

"…Right. Well, they don't seem too smart, but those claws look scary. ChuBei, snipe them out from here." Chuih commanded.

"Right." ChuBei kneeled on the ground and took aim with his **SHOCK RIFLE +4**. Using a dizapen pill left over from Metal Gear Solid, ChuBei took careful aim and fired.

The photon bullet merely fell as soon as it left the hallway.

"What the hezeck?" ChuBei was surprised.

"Hmmm, it seems we can't hit stuff while in safety. ChuBei, step out and fire." Chuih responded.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're the sniper dude with the gun. That's why."

"Well why don't you use your **Brand +4** you picked up earlier?"

"Because you got a gun."

"You go!"

"No you go!"

While the two chu chus were arguing, ChuBach mysteriously disappeared. Within minutes, he returned with boatloads of experience. The Evil sharks, Pal sharks, Grass assassins, Poison Lilies, Nano dragons, Pan arms, Hidooms, and Migriums we're all slain.

"Ahem." ChuBach interrupted.

"WHAT?!" The two angrily spat in unison.

ChuBach merely pointed towards the room, which was stained with green blood, items, and money.

"Wha-How?" Chuih gasped.

"Bu-Bu-" ChuBei staggard. "The EXP! Oh, the EXP!."

CLICK! CLICK! WHIR! YELP! The three noticed the sounds and looked into the room. Not only had a door unlocked, but something was lying on the ground. It was making the noise.

"Is that…what I think it is?" ChuBei was amazed.

"I hope it is, it could come in use!" Chuih said excitedly.

"It's de-------finat--------ly a--------M"


	7. A MAGazine!

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

"A magazine!" ChuBei ran out of the hallway into the lava crested room and picked up a small magazine labeled 'Blue Hedgehogs'.

"No, ChuBei, he's referring to the MAG right there." Chuih said as he stepped out as well. On the crispy dirt lied a small blue mag.

"Ye-----ss. Tha----ts it. Now le----t us hurry." ChuBach ordered as he walked past the other two chu chus and into the following hallway.

Chuih watched ChuBach leave, and then turned to the injured mag. "Hey, what's this on your side? PSII?"

"Hey, this magazine says that anyone under 30 mph is in for 'Generations of Doom!" ChuBei called from his paper.

"Yeah, ChuBei, that'll happen at the end of the millennium..." Chuih called from the mag.

"OH wi----ll you sto----op those ho---rri---ble puns?" ChuBachs mechanical voice was heard.

"Click Click Whir! Let me join you!" The mag suddenly floated to Chuih's side and spoke.

"You can talk?! Dude!" Chuih rejoiced.

"Sweet! You know what this means?" ChuBei grinned, placing his magazine in COSMIC SPACEtm.

"PHOTON SHOT!" Both hunters cried in unison.

"Remember the last time we had a photon shot?" ChuBei asked Chuih.

"Yea…"

Suddenly, the screen gets all fuzzy as we do yet another flashback scene. Twenty minutes later…

At the hunter academy, Chuih and ChuBei are practicing photon shots with their practice mags.

"Man, I got this gay one called Leila the goddess. All she does is heal, and I can do that with a monomate!" ChuBei (with an afro) whined.

"I got one called Pilla the Sorcerer! I don't know what it does yet though." Chuih (with a mullet) replied.

"Dude! Didn't you read about it?"

"No. Dude, I like never study. That's not my groove daddyio."

"Chuih, stop talking like that."

"…ok…Lets test it out!"

"Sweet! All right!"

A purple light engulfed everything in the surrounding area as Pilla, the sorcerer, was summoned. Very strange looking, as all photon shots are, Pilla released a massive explosion with his dimensional magic, causing a mass part of the school to collapse. Screaming and running and sirens echoed throughout the complex on Blue Rocket 2 as Pilla vanished.

The screen gets fuzzy again as we are brought back to the present.

"Yea, those were the days." ChuBei smiled (now without an afro)

"So, what photon shot do you have little dude?" Chuih (now mulletless) asked his little blue partner.

"I don't have a photon shot,,,yet! With enough EXP, I'll gain something useful! Yes sir! Something powerful, not like Mylla or Leila! You can expect Farla, Ella, Golla, and Pilla! So let the training begin! Oh, by the way, what are a bunch of adventurers like you doing done here in these hot caves?"

"…Uh, I forgot…" Chuih said.

"We're here to get Red Ring Chupea!" ChuBei nudged Chuih.

"OH, you're here to get Red Ring ChuPea, why didn't you say so. I've noticed a bunch of chu chus running down here. They went down that hall and into the cooler caves! Red Ring ChuPea might be in there!" the mag replied.

"O.K. that was easy. Lets take the way mag said to." Chuih said.

"Right. ChuBach left while we were having that flashback, so he should already be there." ChuBei said.

** *

Water ran rampant throughout the algae infested blue tunnels of the second cave. It was cool and refreshing, but also inhabited by the same monsters below, plus poifoilly slimes, nano dragons, and pan arms. A great deal of traps also plagued these caves, set up by the chu chus of blue rocket 1 for some unknown reason. Fog rolled through the darkened caves.

"Well, this is a nice change." ChuBei said.

"Wait, so did we go up or did we go down?" Chuih asked.

"The hell?" ChuBei replied.

"Dude, we were in a cave filled with lava. So wouldn't it be hotter if we went deeper? Oh I dunno."

"Dude, where's my dimate?" ChuBei just popped out.

"Huh?"

"My dimate disappeared!"

 "Oh quit your bellyaching."

In the fog, two red lights appeared, shrouded in mystery. The two mice were blinded for a minute, but then recovered, squinting their enormous black eyes.

"Are those…parking lights?" Chuih gasped.

"Probably. After all, when driving in fog, you should have your lights on so other drivers can see you! Drivers ed 101!" Mag remarked.

"Step right up and have some damp cake!" A voice echoed throughout the fog-ridden tunnel.

"Who the hell would sell cake on a planet no ones been on yet?" ChuBei quizzled.

"I'm starving, lets grab some!"


	8. Black Paper presents pie

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

"Step right up and get you nice-a hot fresh cake! Made especially for you!" The Italian chu chuette called from the truck. Carefully, Chuih, ChuBei, and Mag approached.

"Woah dood! How'd you know I was coming?" ChuBei asked. After all she did say 'just for you'.

"Hey! What are you doing down here, not just on the surface of Ragol, but miles below the surface in a monster infested cavern?!" Chuih cried out.

"Well, we were on the the third floor, but things gota so boring there, so we-a moved downa here." The chuette replied.

"PIE! GIMME PIE!" ChuBei screamed.

"Will you hurry up and give the damn mouse some pie?! He's starting to flood the cave with his drool!" Mag complained.

"Well, what do you know, he actually is! It's a good thing this is a floating truck! Here sir, have some PIE!" The chuette gave the pie to ChuBei, who took it without question. Within mere seconds, the pie was gone.

                "Hey, dude. That pie was free!" Chuih high fived his large friend.

                "Wait a moment here! Nothings for free! What up with that pie?" Mag stated.

                "There's a bomb inside!" The cake chu chu girl giggled.

                "A BOMB!" Both male chu chus screamed.

                "Yup, a bomb! I'm working for Black Paper, don't cha know. He he he!" the pie girl laughed.

                "Well, can you take it out?" Chuih asked dearly.

                "Sure! One sec!" The girl disappeared into the truck.

                "Hold on! She put a bomb in the pie for you ta eat…and is now gonna take it out for no reason?! That don't make sense!" Mag criticized.

                "Well, maybe she's just nuts. After all, she's working for Black Paper, the internationally known space pirate organization!" Chuih replied.

                "So, if we just got the cake truck and now we know about Black Paper…what about all the other Guild Quests? Didn't we have to do battle training and Magnitude of Metal first?" ChuBei questioned.

                "Who cares! You gotta bomb inside you cus you ate pie!" Mag yelled.

                "Have you ever noticed how funny the word pie is? I mean, it's almost as funny as the word poop!" Chuih smiled.

                "Dood! Poop! Hahahahahha!" ChuBei laughed.

                Suddenly, all three of the hunters (and hunter equipment) laughed hysterically. Even the pie maker inside the truck was laughing. It just goes to show you that the word poop is 100% gold. If you are a comedian, always use the word poop at least once in your skit. Pie is as equally as funny. Try to use that as much to. And while your at it, tell the joke about Suzy at band camp…you know, the band camp joke. Oh never mind. Back to the story.

                From inside the truck, a pink mag emerged, slowly and pitfully. "Meep Moop Meep."

                Through tears of laughter, the three noticed it. "Dood, what it say?" ChuBei asked.

                "Hahaha! Oh. Wheh. Someone come over here and wipe my eyes. I'm still laughing just thinking about the word poop. Bwahahahahaha oh poop." Mag was hysterical.

                "DOOD! WHAT DID IT SAY?!" Both chu chus roared.

                "What? Oh, it said that the pie maker killed herself with pie slicer laughing so hard. …Oh, poop…hehehehe." Mag giggled.

                "What?! But now I've got this bomb in mah' belly!" ChuBei freaked.

                "Don't worry mate! I'll get it out!" Chuih put on a docters mask.

"Oh boy. I gotta see this. MmmHmmm." If Mag could roll his eyes, he would have.

                "Chuih, have you ever performed surgery before?" ChuBei asked.

                "Uh…no…" Chuih sighed. "..But this message machine will tell me!"

                "What?!" The two others were surprised.

                "Listen!" Chuih placed the message machine near his bomb-digesting friend.

                "Nanodragons are tough. They like to feed off the enemy to make them stronger. Kill it first. …in case you eat a pie that has a bomb in it, get your buddy to perform open stomach surgery. This is how…"

                An hour and a half later…

                "And that should do it. I wish I had a buddy…" The message finally finished.

                "See, told you it would help." Chuih grinned.

                "Dood! The bomb is still ticking in my stomach! Start the operation!" ChuBei yelled.

                "Geez! O.K…"

                Another hour and a half passes by…

                "There, all finished." Chuih took his mask off.

                "Wow! Your better at practicing surgery than I thought!" ChuBei thanked his friend.

                "Alright people. WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT THIS BOMB!?" Mag shrieked.

                "Uh, we throw it in the truck!" Chuih picked up the bomb and threw it in to the pie truck. In a matter of seconds, the truck exploded into a million pieces.

                "And now we drive the truck out of here." Chuih finished.

                "…what truck?" ChuBei responded.

                "Nothing was on the ground, save ashes of the once beautiful Black Paper pie truck. All was in vain.

                "O.K…Ley's go find Red Ring ChuPea!" Chuih said.

                "Right! But in order to celebrate my life being saved, I hereby commend a game of POGs!" ChuBei winked.

                "Righty-O!"


	9. Of Blue Fog

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

"Alright fools! You two have been playing that POGs game since November! It's time ta go!" MAG roared, sending an echo throughout the blue fogged caverns.

 "Woah…really?" Chuih asked in disbelief.

                "No, but let's get going anyways. I'd like to see the sun sometime in mah life, y'know what I'm sayin, dog?" MAG bobbed his errr…body up and down.

                "I know what you is sayin G. Let's go bust some caps and split some wigs." ChuBei collected his POGs and gave a wink.

                "Hey, you Gellin?" Chuih smirked.

"I'm Gellin like a felon, I'm so Gellin!" MAG replied in rhythm.

"I'm so Gellin, it's like Magellan! Would you like some melons?" Chuih free styled.

"Hey guys! I'm Gellin!" The round one slid in awkwardly.

"You are sooo not Gellin…" Chuih sighed.

"Mmmm, you is not Gellin, bro…" MAG stated.

And so, after a little more Gellin, the trio started down the foggy tunnel towards questionable destiny…

** *

ChuBach, the great android hunter, stalked stealthily down a corridor. His android vision gave him access to the plethora of traps laid out before him. The fog proved no difficulty.

"You may find yourself trapped by a parasite mine in the ground. To free yourself, ask some one to hit you with a technique or a gun." ChuBach had stepped on a message machine, left undoubtedly by the lost Red Ring Chupea.

"HEALP! I'M TRAPPED IN THE GROUND AND NEED SOMEONE TO HIT ME WITH A TECHNIQUE OR A GUN!" A distressed voice shouted from within the fog.

ChuBach's gears started running in his mind. The mission, or a person in distress. The other unters can save him! Oh, wait, they're idiots. Better do it myself.

ChuBach reached the unfortunate soul who was stuck in the ground. He was a Ramar chu chu like ChuBei, except without the girth.

"Oh thank goodness! Hit me with a technique!" The Ranger cried.

"I a--------m an androi---------d. I d-----o not po-----sses the pow-----er fo----r techni-----ques." ChuBach said in his slow tongue.

"Alright then, hit me with a gun! Surly you have a gun!" The Ranger begged.

"Act----ually, no, I do-----nt." ChuBach replied.

"Aw hell. Oh well, you tried. Say, I've got some useful advice for ya! Beware the Black Hound! He will rob you of your sanity, then your soul!" The Ranger advised.

"Al---riii----ght. I'll be----e off now…" ChuBach started to walk in the original direction.

"BEWARE THE BLACK HOUND! BEWARE! OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Ranger moaned rather loudly from his trapped position. 

** *

Chuih, ChuBei, and MAG were skipping down the trail, singing aloud the lyrics to the yellow brick road. It wasn't until a message machine called out that they stopped their frolicking.  

"Look! Another Message Machine!" ChuBei screamed, eager to add another one to his collection.

"Woah, it's right next to this weird tower thing." Chuih gazed upon the ancient tower standing alone in the room.

"Has any one else noticed the plants and trees growing here? I think we're going up!" MAG said.

"My first question about Ragol was, "Why didn't any sentient life exist here?" But… look at this monument! This is identical to the one I saw in the forest! It's not ours though… Was there an ancient civilization on Ragol? But these monuments are the only evidence I see…It'd be strange if there was a civilization here, indeed… Can I decipher the characters with my simple tools?" the machine bleeped.

"…O.K…maybe there was no sentient life here cus none evolved yet?" Chuih asked.

"Hey, I didn't see this monument in the forest! What's going on?!" ChuBei took a double take.

"Alright, lets put the clues together. So fa, all da animals on Ragol became aggressive just before the mysterious esplosion. Next, down here, the animals are all mutated, supposedly by the government of Blue Rocket 1. Then, we find traces of sentient life. What's next, an Italian plumber who fights dinosaurs and uses mushrooms to grow?! Woohooo!" MAG pieced together.

"I'm afraid that already exists…" Suddenly, from behind a large bush came ChuBei. But ChuBei is right beside Chuih. Is this a clone? A copy? An illusion? How perplexing, it tries my narrative nerves. Lets find out!

"Woah! Dood! There's another you!" Chuih remarked to ChuBei.

"Yea! And I'm all smart too!" ChuBei grinned.

The copy of ChuBei mysteriously morphed into Chuih, then ChuBach, and then into a mysterious puddle of blue goo.

"Cool…" the two Chu chus echoed as they were drawn closer to the slime.

"Hey! Watch out! That's a-" MAG was interrupted by a red sickle flying from the puddle. The two just managed to dodge as the weapon was drawn back into the puddle. The puddle drew itself into a form. A blue figure with one angry red eye.

"Pofoilly Slime!" The two hunters cried.

The pofuilly slime oozed across the moss covered stone, closer and closer. Confused, the three stepped backwards and backwards until…

A column of orange light surrounded Chuih and ChuBach, teleporting them to places unknown…


	10. Narcotic Telepipe

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

ChuBach, the greatest Hunter the world had ever seen, had reached the third level of the caverns. The humid air clung to everything within the moss-covered rocks. Mechanical pieces of drilling and ventilation equipment ran the lengths of the caves. Puddles of stagnant water splotched the red moss ground. 

Disrupting the subtleness of it all, an orange column of light shot into perspective. Leaving as quickly as arriving, the light dissipated, revealing Chuih, ChuBei, and MAG.

"Woah…I am like…so high right now…" ChuBei smiled as he slumped to the ground.

"I didn't know telepipes had that effect…." Chuih slowly did the same.

"I have got to get me a stash of those!" MAG was pleased. ChuBach has a questioned look upon his mechanical face.

The moss began to rumble. ChuBach immediately recognized the effect and leaped to the ceiling with his Android super reflexes. The ground gave way to a bizarre creature, the Pan Arms. The giant insect was actually two bipedal creatures with it's own jousting arm lodged together. Well, you've seen a Pan Arms before, if you've played Phantasy Star Online (GameCube or Dreamcast). If you haven't played it, then why are you reading this?! You're just giving the plot away! That's actually quite funny because there almost is no plot to give away! But let me finish my tirade and get back to the story at hand…

Marley was dead…

Oops, wrong story…

The Pan Arms shook the moss off of it's super resistant carapace. Prey was in sight. The three drugged up amigos were watching the world spin. ChuBach had only one option.

He left.

The Pan Arms neighed. Yes, neighed. Chuih, with lots of sparkles in his eyes, watched the Pan Arms spin and spin as it galloped closer. "Hey dudes…?"

ChuBei responded. "…yea?"

"…There's a Pan Arms galloping like…closer and stuff…" Chuih answered.

ChuBei pulled out his **SHOCK RIFLE +4 **and fired, not really paying any attention. Photon bullets rained down in the Caves 3. All of the crates had been opened, the traps exploded, and the ground scorched. Everything, save the Pan Arms.

"Oh well…you tried and stuff…" Chuih smiled.

The Pan Arms stopped galloping, it was within jousting range. With sick sounds of dismemberment, the Pan Arms split into two. The Hidoom and the Migrium.

"Hey…this telepipe stuff is stronger than I thought…" MAG droned. "The thing just popped in two…"

The Purple Migrium neighed as it pulled its very long saber into the air. With a jab, it's purple photon lance flew into the confused Chuih. However, the Migrium is an odd beastie because it's blade does nothing more than Jellen…

Chuih immediately woke up from spinny land. Jellen seemed not only to lower his attack (which is always useless), but seemed to kill the narcotic effect of the unusual telepipe.

"DUDE! My hallucinations have somehow become real! This is like that one movie…um…y'know…" Chuih shrieked.

The Migrium neighed once more, announcing it's pansy ass self. Chuih gulped, and swung with the brand +4. Neighing in pain, the Migrium stumbled backwards, and then, vanished into a green puddle, leaving a little yellow box.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." The Hidoom spat in a british accent.

"Woah…that's some strong stuff…" Chuih gasped.

"Yes it is, isn't it? And that movie was "Sphere", I believe, my good chap." The Migrium now had a bowling hat, a monocle, and walking cane. Chuih began to sweat.

"Fear not Chuih….like…I'll handle it…" MAG rose from his position. And then a blinding light sprang forth. The first photon shot! Inside this purple world, two little cute creatures materialized. Resembling chao, Mylla and Youlla, the extraordinary too cute twins, danced around and brought good cheer to everyone. It also boosted attack and defense for the two hunters. 

"Oh my god! They are too cute!" ChuBei gazed as he came out of his high.

"Quickly ChuBei! Cover you're eyes! They're cuteness will melt your skin!" Chuih shouted.

Sure enough, all of the monsters in the area suddenly exploded from the overloading cuteness of the twins. Like some ancient weapon of the Gods, the photon shot was indeed powerful, but it also killed a buzz. Damn.

Finally, when it was all over, Chuih opened his eyes. Nothing remained of the Hidoom in front of him.  "Ah man. He had this cool German accent."

"A message machine! That is like soo cool!" ChuBei blurted. He immediately grabbed it and listened.

"I saw it with my own eyes. Not anyone else's eyes, but mine. I mean, how can I see it with someone else's eyes? I'd have to pry mine out of my head and place theirs inside! An animal metamorphosed when it was pierced by a tentacle from that giant worm. Were the monsters I saw in the cave all changed by that giant worm? It would be pretty freaky if it was! They could make a movie about it! It would be like Super Tremors! Well, I'm going to jump in this transport river pipe thing! See ya!"

"…What if Super Tremors met Sphere? Wouln't that be a crazy movie?!" Chuih suddenly asked.

"Yea, it's be like chu Chu Rocket meeting Phantasy Star Online!" ChuBei responded.

** *

ChuBach, after a half an hour of searching, had stumbled upon something. A transport dock, under construction, in the caverns! A large river was through the gates, and several rafts with crates were tied to shore. The river was placed neatly in a giant concrete tube that went into the darkness.

"Ung, hey stranger…" A voice came. ChuBach noticed and turned. He saw what resembled a Chu Chu in a lab coat, injured underneath the Welcome to Disney World sign.

"Stranger." The lab rat (Two drumbeats and a symbol) coughed. "You must…take caution…Beta 772… Our genetically engineered giant mutating arthropod thing…is out there. …Here, take this. You'll need it…" The Chu Chu slumped even farther and died.

ChuBach looked at what was given to him. You have received DDK Key H Input. ChuBach shrugged as he entered the enclosed dock to get to Disney World, err…the end of the tunnel.


	11. From seeing the rough wave

Chuih blinked. Not that this was any astonishing achievement, I assure you. It is yet a descriptive detail in the actions of Hunter Chuih, our main protagonist (who could forget). Summoned by the great Principal Tyrell (That's Me!) to discover the causes of the atrocities on Ragol, Chuih has devoted his life to find Red Ring ChuPea. His obese sidekick, RAmar ChuBei, and his soul brother MAG, had joined his quest, along with the mysterious android hunter ChuBach. A race against time and horrid abominations, can Chuih figure out the secrets of Ragol in time?! 

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

With that recap on the prior chapters completed, let us move along with the plot. Chuih did blink, as he stared upon the mysterious scene. Deep within the belly of moss-coated caverns was a transport docking station, which lead to an Underground River. There was a dead Chu chu, a missing raft, and a sign over the ticket machines welcoming the trio to Disney World. Something was amiss indeed.

"Woohoo! Disney World!" ChuBei cried in pleasure.

"This ain't no Disney World tubby. We're miles below the surface of an alien world inhabited by various monsters! Disney World, this aint!" MAG bleeped.

"Well, my spider senses are telling me to go through this tunnel! You'd think that there'd be a transporter that would instantly take us there…" Chuih interrupted.

WOOF!

The three jumped right out of their pants. They turned to see a dangerous sight. A black hound wagged it's tail excitedly.

"Ah, a puppy!" Chuih's eyes sparkled.

"Wait mah brotha! That's the Black Hound! He'll rob you of your sanity, then your soul! Damn! I'm becoming more and more black every time we speak!" MAG explained.

"…Somehow I imagined him taller, and less cute…and purple, and an android with a big scythe… Y'know, like ChuBach…" ChuBei nodded.

"Hey! We need to get on the boat before we're robbed of our sanity and our souls!" Chuih darted into the pipe. The others soon followed.

Without hesitation, they grabbed a rather large raft and took off, leaving the black puppy at the station to nibble on the carcass. Good puppy.

** *

"That was close…" Chuih sighed as the raft sped speedily down the dark river.

"It's a good thang these come with motors." MAG stated.

"Uh guys…I don't think we're out of the water yet! Look!" ChuBei commanded.

A dark figure lied just underneath the murky surface, resembling a really big worm. The shadow splashed out of the river, revealing the De Rol Le, a really big centipede with flippers and a dolphin's skull for a head. Hey, you've played PSO, you know the De Rol Le. The thing sounded out a high pitch roar, and then splashed back into the water, making a hot pursuit for the raft.

"And it's time for the most annoying fight in the game…" MAG moaned.

The De Rol Le lunged forward, latching onto the raft side. Chuih sprang forth, slicing and dicing with his **BRAND +4** as ChuBei fired strategically with the **SHOCK RIFLE +4**. The thin, yellow tentacles erupted from the water, striking the raft's top in several places. One managed to strike Chuih, who comically fell down. Chuih got back up.

"OH CRAP DOOD! NOW I'M GOING TO MUTATE AND STUFF!" Chuih yelled.

"…No. you just took some damage." ChuBei reassured his friend. The De Rol Le slid off the starboard and towards the rear, where it raised it's ugly self to an incredible extent, an amazing foot! Purple aura surrounded it's jaws as what we like to call a "laser beam" was being formed. Chuih and ChuBei ran around like crazed mice in a circle as the "laser beam" shot after it. The De Rol Le, after a few minutes, vanished into the water.

"Chuih?" ChuBei called out to his partner as they ran around in circles.

"Yea?" Chuih called back.

"I think we can stop."

"Alright."

As the two mice reorganized themselves, the giant centipede came into view. However, this time it was crawling along the cavernous roof. Large boulders fell from the dark sky. The two once again proceeded to run around with their heads cut off.

This went on for a while. The patterns of the De Rol Le versus the random idiocy of the Hunters. This tunnel never seemed to end. But eventually…

"Hey look! There's the next docking station!" ChuBei cried as he fired into the gaping maw of the arthropod.

"Alright! We can escape through there!" Chuih shouted with glee.

The two were without monomates. Battered, scarred, and overall beaten like a rubber chicken, the Hunters managed to slow the raft down and fend off the hungry De Rol Le long enough to reach the dock. But another figure was there already.

ChuBach had just finished using his key to open the doors. Beastly cries gave to ChuBachs curiosity. He glanced back to the station to see the giant arthropod and the Hunters from before.

"Beta 772" ChuBach whispered.

Suddenly, the android launched itself onto the raft, taking Chuih and ChuBei by surprise.

"Yo--------u t---------o ge-----t mo-------ving. I'll ha-----ndle this!" ChuBach showcased his new toy, the Gigush, a ridiculously long weapon that could break anything within eyesight.

"Thanks ChuBach. We'll be seeing ya!" ChuBei smiled as he ran towards the door.

"I'm sure you can handle him!" Chuih patted the android on the shoulder as he made tracks.

The two turned towards the action once that had climbed the stairs and were inside the doors. ChuBach flung his Gigush at the monstrous monster. The battle took to the river as ChuBach started the raft. Beta 772 took after it like a fish on a hook as they descended down stream.

"Well…um…where are we?" Chuih looked around.

"The Mines." ChuBei answered.

"The Mines?! What a gay name! This doesn't look anything like a mine! It's so bright, it's like playing super magnetic Neo!" Chuih complained. Yes, the two were in the "Mines". A technological factory brighter and more colorful than Las Vegas and Austin Powers combined. Yes, it is possible.

"Well, here's to the mines! YEA BABY!" A flash occurred and Chuih and ChuBei both reappeared with giant feathery hats, long colorful coats, and enormous shoes. Disco rocked the background as the Hunters began their funkadelic journey into the mines.

"Oh, we should have a victory routine! POGs?" ChuBei remarked.

** *


	12. Funk Factory

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

As ridiculous as it may seem, the two Hunters have become Pimps. Well, wannabe pimps at least. The two Chu chu's, with MAG whom was now spray painted with psychedelic colors and peace signs, were adorned in the most outrageous clothing ever born from the seventies. Chuih, who was once in a blue plastic suit, was now clad in an enormous blue and purple pimpin' hat with the largest feather you've ever seen springing from the pink band. A blue fur coat he wore, with gigantic blue shoes. Of coarse, he was complete with accessories, such as the cane. ChuBei once was humble in yellow spandex, but now is a yellow version of Pimp Chuih.

The mines were constantly shifting bright neon colors. Blues, purples, and greens shifted and exploded in and out of the spectrum. It was like one big dance club, complete with the classic single by Earth Wind and Fire, Shooting Star.

Pimp Chuih walked forth into the "Mines". As he walked, his body bobbed up and down to the rhythm. He walked casually to the nearest Red Ring ChuPea machine. He poked it with his diamond staffed cane.

"Don't panic if you see more than one Sinow Beat. Just find the real body." The machine blurted.

"I'm seeing the beat mah man!" Chuih grinned, his sparkle covered by his sunglasses.

"Same here mah pimpin' brotha!" ChuBei smiled, showcasing his new gold teeth.

"Where da honeys at?!" MAG shouted.

As if on cue to some grand musical, the three stepped in rhythm across a couple neon lights, the various machines and robots too busy dancing to the music. In a large room with various neon bridges crisscrossing a deep disco pit, ChuBei coolly added another machine to his collection.

"This area… Is so frickin' bright! I feel like an extra in The Spy that Shagged Me! She's a Brick House was playin in here just a moment ago… These guys must have been retro dance nuts before they all vanished…Apparently technology was involved in creating this."

"Nah man. Like, duh." Chuih said nonchalantly.

"Why did they dig so deep in the ground?" And the machine finished.

"Underground or not, I'm diggin it!" ChuBei winked.

"Good one man. Now you be Gellin." MAG commented ChuBei's pimpiness.

The lights flashed around and around. Through small tunnels, large chasms, neon bridges, and whatever else was there, all of it was in bright flashy swirling colors.  Of coarse, there were some nasty encounters. Like this one.

The two Pimps were stepping in style into an electric playground. Gilchics, robots that resemble Chu chu's, but not entirely, sprang up and attacked. The two looked at each other as the six Gilchics closed in. Suddenly, from Chuih's cane, photon energy formed, creating a Photon bow. With a quick and styalized jab, pimp Chuih managed to thwack three of the enemy in a single blow. From beneath ChuBea's yellow and black pimp coat, ChuBea pulled out the new **FUNK RIFLE +5 **and blasted the remaining three. They fell in unison as the Hunters strided to the beat into another area. 

The colors! Oh the colors! How they swirled and played. I'm serious, this must be the Funk Mine, where they extract soul! The two pimps found yet another machine of the message kind. This one read:

"I heard a rumor that the government was building a secret underground factory." The machine started.

"Underground or not, I'm diggin it!" ChuBei winked.

"Brotha, you already used that joke." Chuih snapped.

"Right." ChuBea, still in cool zone, replied.

"Were the robots manufactured in that secret factory? Or, was the factory a decoy? The government was developing another project behind it… Information is always controlled by the government. We don't know the truth at all. We hunters are always used by the government. We're just tools to them. Obviously, this government was into 70's dance…" The machine ended.

"That may be the biggest jump yet, and that's a big jump in this story." Pimp Chuih stated.

"Secret factories underground as decoys? Why don't they just build their secret whatever project underground… It'd be the same…" MAG bobbed.

"Well, it IS Red Ring ChuPea, and…" ChuBei started.

"She's always right." The three cried in unison.

"C'mon, all this news of conspiracy is crampin my pimpness!" Chuih ushered the three forward. 

The three pimpin uh… guys walked into a small room.

"Hmmm…there's the red transporter. I bet in there it's EXTREEMLY funkedelic!" ChuBei added.

"Compared to this, we'll probably die of epilepsy. " Chuih sounded.

The pimpness aura was being monitored. A machine of pure evil was growing aware of the libido in the area. Deciding it was time to end the Pimp hood of the three (or kill the joke), an evil machine leaped from the ceiling and revealed it's blade arms to the fellas. The Sinow Beat, ladies and gentlemen.

"I have come to kill you, Pimp Chuih and Pimp ChuBei. You shall not discover the secrets of the Funk Factory!" the Sinow Beat bellowed.

"Stand outa da way, beotch! Those secrets belong to people so pimpin like us!" MAG squeled.

"That may prove difficult! Stand ready for a fight!" And with that, the Sinow Beat lunged towards the protagonists.

Chuih's brand saved him from the photon blades of the Sinow Beat. The Sinow Beat's shadow clones proved otherwise. ChuBei was having trouble fending off the many attackers.

Cling! CLANG! The sounds of battle echoed to the rhythm. You can't kill good looks, but good looks can kill. With a great swipe, Chuih ended the reign of the Sinow Beat, striking it to many pieces.

The shadow copies vanished. The two glanced at each other, nodded and smiled.

"Hey ChuBei! I found a potential weapon!" Chuih picked up the Sinow Beat's arm.

"That's just wrong man…" ChuBei disagreed.

"Whateva, lets go to the Funk Factory!" MAG cried.

The three danced in rhythm into the red transporter. In a flash they'd be at the Funk Factory…

Flash! They appeared in normal attire to a non-musical dark and destroyed industrial factory.

"…Damn…" Normal Chuih complained.

** *


	13. Teenage Machinary

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

The air was dark and old. Faded greenish light poured from cracked lighting. Slabs of concrete had fallen off the walls, leaving the naked machinery. Designs of some caliber flashed upon the ground. Welcome to Mines 2 A.K.A where things get rough. 

Chuih glanced back at the way they came in. Boy, were tings different on this side of the transporter. Sparks occasionally rained down from ill treated wiring above. Dust flew with every step. Hunter Chuih, in blue plastic again, MAG, in normal blue mode, and Ranger ChuBei, in yellow spandex, thought it was very strange.

"I think this is very strange." ChuBei thought in audio.

See.

"Looks like a scene from Terminator, or um…MDK2, or Robocop." Chuih rambled.

ChuBei looked at Chuih. "Robocop?"

"O.K, not Robocop. …Metropolis?"

"Which one?" MAG interjected.

"What do you mean which one?" Chuih asked his mechanical apparatus.

"Which Metropolis! You know, the classic 1920's American black and white Metropolis, or Osamu Tezuka's 2000 theatrical anime Metropolis."

"The anime. By that I mean all the grody parts." Chuih added.

"RIIIIGHT… Well, if we're going to answer the 20 questions, we should go." ChuBei stated.

"Hey! What about Hunter ChuBach?!" Chuih shouted.

"Oh! I forgot about him, I was too busy doing wacky antics in the first part." ChuBei mournfully addressed.

"Dude… Oh well! Let's go find another message machine!" Chuih happily completed the conversation. The other two nodded.

Finding a message machine proved difficult. These mines seemed to be missed all together by the infamous ChuPea. 

"HEALP! SOMEONE HEALP ME!" A voice screamed. The triad gulped and glanced at each other.

"Uh…DO NOT WORRY! WE WILL ….uh, SAVE YOU!" Chuih called.

"ALRIGHT! COOL, THANXS! JUST KEEP GOING NORTH TILL YOU REACH A LITTLE COMUPTER ROOM! I'M IN THERE!" The voice replied.

"K." Chuih hollered.

After many treks and battle with the various Gillchics and their lame cousins, the zombified Dubchics, the Hunter party reached their destination. Upon opening the door, an awful surprise greeted them in the face.

"Hello. Would … you … like … to … play … a … game?" A digitized voice said as monotonous as Al Gore. Before the Hunters was a very large Bat Computer (y'know, the one from the Bat Cave. It was like, 50 stories tall. Ah shut up…)

"Gah! It's HAL!" MAG screamed.

"No, no. I'm Ben Stein, err… Calus, the computer! WHAZZUP?!" The computer, Calus, spoke.

"DooD! You're like an android who can't do anything! That's gotta suck!" ChuBei smiled.

"Ja dood. Here's what I need help with. I was doing some online chattin, y'know, in AOL Instant Messenger and met a girl; I think it's a girl. We became good friends and all, so like, yea. She's really worried about me after this whole, you know, disaster thing, so can you tell her I'm really a computer and stuff." Calus hmmed.

"Uh…when we get back, sure thing! Anything for a fellow pimp!" ChuBei winked.

"ChuBei, you're not a pimp anymore." Chuih growled.

"Oh. So what's her name?" ChuBei sighed.

"Elly Person." Calus said.

There were immediately stifles of laughter. The two space mice's cheeks puffed out as they tried to hold their giggles.

"What? What's so funny?" Calus asked.

Chuih tried to speak through fits of muffled giggles. "Ghmph…Nu-Nuthin. Hehe." 

"You guys are laughing at something! What's so damn funny!?" Calus was agitated.

The three heroes immediately set to full blown laughter. Chuih fell on to his back, while ChuBei fell on his stomach, clutching his sides.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Wheh…" Chuih wiped his sparkling eyes. "Alright. Elly …Mhpgh... Person."

"O.K…" Calus would have sweat dropped if he had pores. Ah, why not? Callus sweat dropped.

"Wheh…Almost as funny as pie. Say, getting back to business, what happened here? Looks like my old apartment." MAG got to the point.

"I-I can't really say… You see the entire network-"

"SEGAnet?" ChuBei interrupted.

"-No, the S.H.I.T network-"

"SHIT network?" Chuih interrupted this time.

Calus sighed. "Subterranean Heavy Industrial Tech network… has been infected by a nasty computer virus, the aptly named … Vol Opt."

A great thunder was heard and lightning flashed. The hunters instantly shivered.

"Yes, Vol Opt came in and set all the robots to destroy everything. Even myself is infected. I am fighting against him, but I am losing, and soon will become a pawn in Vol Opt's game…"

"Talk about a party pooper… We'll be sure to tell Elly …Peeerrrsssooonnn for you." Chuih said.

"Thnxs doods. Here, take this, it contains all of **DR. OSTO's** research." Calus's CD drive opened and a CD labeled Doc Osto's stuff slid out. ChuBei took it.


	14. A Hunter Named Sue

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

"EVIL MACHINE! YOU DIE NOW!" The doors behind the three Hunters opened, letting loose an angry Chu chuette. She was a Hunewearl, clad in black and pink and wearing pink ears. She had the long lost weapon, Photon Claw.

"Hey!" Chuih screamed, but his actions were too slow. The Chu chu leaped into the air and kicked Calus the computer with all her might.

"There, one less evil machine to worry about! Hahaha!" The Chu chu stood proud over the carcass of Calus. The three were wide eyed.

"What's the matter with you two? I'm Sue, the greatest Hunewearl eva!" Sue beamed.

"Well, he was going to die from Vol Opt (Lightning and thunder struck outside.) so, I guess it doesn't matter… I'm Chuih, this is ChuBei, and this is MAG." Chuih introduced the team.

"Nice ta meet ya! Things are getting rough out there, you wouldn't believe the amount of mechanical Kapu Kapu's patrolling the "Mines"! Why you down here?" Sue continued standing on top of the smoking Calus.

"Well, we're here to answer Principal Tyrell's (That is I!) 20 questions, and if possible rescue Red Ring ChuPea from doom!" ChuBei told her.

"It has nothing to do with my quest, but wanna team up for a bit! I just need to find **Dr. Ostos's Reasearch!**" Sue announced.

"Doc Osto's…it sounds so familiar. Hey MAG, did Calus say anything about Doc Osto?" Chuih asked his friend.

"I dunno." MAG simply put it.

"ChuBei?" Chuih asked his other friend.

"…I wonder if he had PAC-MAN on this?…" ChuBei paid no attention.

"Nope, guess we don't know anything 'bout it. But since your such a hot babe, I'll team up!" Chuih smiled.

"Uh…me too!" ChuBei grinned.

"I'm with stupid…" MAG sighed.

"Alright! We are SUE'S HUNTER PARTY! Let's go find the Doc's research!" Sue bellowed.

The four left the computer room, back into that scene from either Terminator, Metropolis, or the Postman!

** *

It was dark. The rooms were huge. The four ran through them, trying to avoid the oncoming hordes of mechanical monstrosities. The light was fading to a fixed point beyond their reach. The Gillchics, Sinow Beats, Sinow Golds, Dubchics, Cananes, and Canadines came in rolling sweeps, each pouring in after the last one.

"You know, this scene seems ripped off from something…" Sue thunked.

"Quickly! We must escape the Mines of Moria!" ChuBei shouted as he waved his rifle around like a torch.

"Yea, that would be the scene…" Sue sighed.

"What do we do? We're runnin low on supplies, and there are so many damn waves of them!" Chuih gulped.

"And the lights fadin yo! Soon it'll be all dark and shit!" MAG examined.

"Hey, if David, Alex, Mara, and Reiko were here, what would they do?" ChuBei quizzed.

"The same thing that Aragorn, Gimmly, Phrodo, Sam, Gandelf, and them other people would do!" Chuih said.

And then the lights went out in these old mechanical mines…

The red lights on each machine still heralded their presence, and all of them were coming in closer.

All was silent.

"Ah heck. Where the hell is McAfee Virus scan when you need it?" Sue's voice called.

Just at that moment, the darkness erupted into an array of brilliant strobing lights. The designs of Blue Rocket 1flared in all directions. The machines pulled back into their dark recesses. The Hunters were confused.

"What's goin on?" Chuih asked.

"…Something is coming…" MAG whispered.

A violent quake shook the ground. The patterns flickered with each rumble. Footsteps of something big.

"What could be so big that causes this entire room to rattle?" Sue questioned.

"A Magitek Armor? The Egg Viper? War Beast Antonio? Metal Bowser? Valmar? A T-Rex?" ChuBei listed.

"Alright, now you're just getting stupid…" Chuih complained. The Reader sweat drops.

From the passage they came, within the darkness, an artificial nightmare stepped into introduction. Behold the Garanz! The most feared villain of the Mines!

"Alright! Let's Dance!" Sue smiled. "Right guys?!"

She turned to see cardboard cut outs of her partners. They were running off in the distance. "Oh Schnap!"

"The Garanz bellowed a scream as it fired its rocket boosters. Sue became engulfed within her Chu Chu instincts. She ran without any brainpower directing her movements.

With the help of several well placed blue arrows, Sue caught up with her friends.

"What the heck's going on?!" MAG cried as a missile exploded near him.

"That walking tank is like, more than 11 inches tall! It must weigh at least  6 pounds!" ChuBei reasoned.

"Damnit! Where's ChuBach when you need him?!" Chuih yelled.

** *

ChuBach is standing on a wooden pier, getting his picture taken with the worlds largest fish catch. The de Rol Le is held upside down by a really really really tall scaffolding structure. Several tourists in Hawaiian shirts are taking his photos. ChuBach suddenly sneezes.

"Someone's talking about me." He moaned.

** *

RIPPLE RIPPLE RIPPLE

"Woah, we really didn't need that scene direction!" Sue twitched.

"Well, it sure explained a lot. But let's get back to the angry metal box chasing us!" Chuih stated.

The Garanz was indeed still making tracks with it's booster rockets. Missiles fired in all directions, causing several large explosions.

"We iz dizoomed ya'll!" MAG whined.

"Look! An exit!" ChuBei grinned.

Before them was a large chasm, crossed only by a small bridge. It was a very very long way down. On the other side, a heavy, reinforced door lied open, revealing a room with a glimpse of a red teleporter. Gillchics, Dubchics, and all the other robot enemies lied in position on the other side, firing lasers and photon bullets across the gorge.

"Eep! ChuBei, can you pick them out while running?!" Chuih asked.

"No way dude! Don't you remember! You can attack and run at the same time!" ChuBei responded.

The four, avoiding the shots by the grant of God alone, made it to the bridge. Sue stopped.

"What are you doing Sue?! The thing will get you and eat you and stuff!" Chuih cried.

Sue said nothing and turned to the approaching Garanz, who was now on the bridge.

"You shall not pass!" Sue screamed waving her photon claw.

The Garanz reared up in protest, aiming its missile silos at her.

"Noooo!" Chuih called.

"Forget her Chuih! We must make haste!" ChuBei grappled his lighter comrade.

Sue stood, not flinching an ear. The Garanz was about to attack when.

ROOOOAAAAARRR! The familiar Dragon stampeded into the arena, grasping onto the Garanz with it's enormous jaws. The Garanz, not able to aim correctly, fought back. Sue, taking advantage of the moment, fled across the bridge to the other side, where she joined her friends.

The Garanz only squirmed in the Dragons clutches, until finally it was ripped in pieces. The Dragon placed one heavy foot on the remaining carrion and screamed a victory; all while a banner reading "When Fanfics were decent" fell behind it.

"Y'know, I'd say something, but we already did a take on Jurassic Park." Chuih sighed.

"The others nodded while they ran into the proceeding room, taking care to lock the door before those robots clambered inside.

** *


	15. The aptly named Vol Opt part 1

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

"Here, I found the third one. Will it fit together when all the parts are combined? "Light, darkness, pair, exist, unlimited, rule, seal…" I can make out each word, but I still don't understand the meaning of the whole thing." Red Ring ChuPea's voice instructed over the latest message. 

Chuih, ChuBei, MAG, and Sue were standing before an ancient pillar, adorned in the symbols of generations past. They had locked themselves in this small room. Here lied the pillar and a rather large red transporter.

"Well, this adventure isn't getting solved by us sitting here. Let's go!" Chuih, the Humar, urged his compatriots.

ChuBei sighed. "Dude, it was crazy out there! What do you think it'll be like further along! I don't even think Red Ring ChuPea could be in there!"

"Don't say such things ChuBei! I know that if you look inside, you'll find the courage to beat em!" Sue braved.

"…Wahteva. Say are we getting this done or not. For one, I really don't care 'bout no damn pointy rocks that glow…yea." MAG interjected.

"Look! Doc Osto's Research is vital to the entire Blue Rocket 2 community! I personally think that his research had something to do with the mysterious disappearance of everybody down here." Sue smiled.

"Well, Virus's just don't put themselves in. And this is one doozy of a virus! It would take days for Vol Opt to download into the computers through an internet connection. It must have been an inside source!" MAG explained.

"Alright! Here's my opinion dudes! Calus was talking to Elly Ppppeeeerrrsssooonnn and opened an e-mail. This e-mail mentioned clowns and silly beagles! Since Calus was probably afraid of both, he freaked out! Doc Osto had to order Metal Sonic in and take over. And Vol opt is really a hamster that was on Metal Sonic's shoulder!" Chuih's eyes sparkled.

"…O.K…But mine makes more sense. Doc Osto was working on some nasty experiments down here. That would explain Beta 772. The Chu Chu's of Blue Rocket 1 must have caught on, and he was caught! But if they didn't have proof, they couldn't arrest him, or something like that. So he put in Vol Opt and escaped. Vol Opt then took over the Mines and killed all the Chu Chus!" Sue explained her idea.

"Eewww. That's sick!" The three others gagged.

"But that doesn't explain why everyone's gone missing…" Sue thought.

"How bout, let's shut up and find Red Ring ChuPea! She's probably already figured it out!" MAG screamed.

"Right!" The others saluted. 

The group stepped inside, and teleported.

** *

It was a round room. And large too. The walls were covered in monitors of all sides. The floor was an octagon, with smaller octagons within. The ceiling disappeared into inky darkness above. The four found themselves in the center.

"Woah! You could watch, like, a hundred and seventy six shows in here! I wonder what kind of surround sound they have!" Chuih smiled.

"And to think! You could play Samba De Amigo in here and it would be like, 3-D real!" ChuBei screamed.

"This must be the control room!" Sue sang.

"You are correct, you pitiful life form!" A digitized voice bellowed from all direction. ChuBei turned to the monitor he was messing with to see a very strange circuit crescent floating inside. Hey, you've seen Vol Opt 1! He's really hard to describe to people.

"Vol Opt?" MAG asked.

"Hah! That is I! I see my reputation precedes me! Then you know, that you must die! All life forms are to be destroyed within these "Mines"" the virus explained.

"Hey! You put parenthesis marks around Mines. You must think that that's a gay name too!" Chuih noticed.

"As a matter of fact, I do think that it is a very stupid name for this place. The factory, or the laboratory would have sounded better." Vol opt responded.

"Yea! Stupid Sonic Team, err, Blue Rocket 1!" ChuBei replied.

"Well, it has been fun, but it's time to get to work!" With that Vol Opt vanished.

The smaller octagons made way fro red metallic totem poles that erupted from the floor. A metal 3–D structure of a triangle (The amplifier, you've seen it) fell into position near the dark ceiling.

"ChuBei! Fire at theeee aaaammmppliiifier thiiing…?" Chuih questioned his own orders.

"Alright captain!" ChuBei saluted as he mounted his **DIM SNIPER +12 **(hey! He found a lot of monogrinders, sheesh!) And fired away.

The Amplifier fell as a certain totem turned red. An attack was forming, but the Hunters would get the chance to make there's first! Chuih sliced away with his **BUSTER +1** at the weird totem thing until it stopped operating.

"You fools are quite the mischievous bunch." Came Vol Opt's rather sophisticated satire. He had emerged on a monitor, mocking SUE'S HUNTER PARTY. "You think I haven't noticed your antics? Honestly, you steal jokes from so many movies like they were going out of style! Austin Powers, The Sphere, Lord of the Rings, Jurassic Park, just to name a few."

"Uh-oh! You iz gone and dun it!" MAG warned the virus. Chuih's face turned a brilliant red as his eyes burned in madness. "You have gone and insulted his comedy routine!"

Vol Opt started moving from screen to screen. "Oh boo frickin hoo! This entire story has been nothing but bad puns! The only good joke was the first page with Principal Tyrell!"

In a storm of fury, Chuih leaped across the entire arena, cleanly stabbing his Buster into the screen. He then decided to swipe, stab, jab, strike, slab, cut, and other adjectives for destruction a hundred times over until he was more than three times his body length inside the computer. The totems ceased. With that much mad damage points, nothing could have survived. Chuih came out of his fury.

"I pity da fool who say I ain't funny! Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, beotch!" Chuih smiled.


	16. The aptly named Vol Opt part 2

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

"Are you quite finished?" The chu chu named Sue asked the parading Chuih.

                "Dude! Stop trying to skip my rhythm and bust my groove!" Chuih clambered out of the hole he had dug in his beserk.

                "So, um…uh…we didn't get any EXP." ChuBei noted.

                "HUUUAAAHHH?!" Everyone asked at once.

                "Nope, no EXP. Something is amiss." MAG thought.

                "This can only mean one thing. That we are so incredibly good that we don't need EXP!" Chuih grinned.

                "Oh, quite the contraire, my little rodent friend!" Vol Opt's unmistakable voice rang like a bell.

                "WHA?!" Everyone gasped.

                "Did you mistake me for a simple droid? You have not even a clue of how powerful I am! It is I that runs this planet, and it is I that will through you off your pathetic coil!" Vol Opt's voiced.

                "Huh?" Everyone looked confused.

                "Guh… Why waste my prodigious vocabulary on such simple minded cretins, I ask you? Look, I'm going to kill you. Got that?" Vol Opt was disgusted.

                "OHHH…." The four trailed their words.

                "Well then, shall we begin?" The room began to shake. Glass shattered, wall paneling fell down, circuits exploded. Huge coils sprang from the flooring as the totems disappeared. An enormous mechanical apparatus fell from the ceiling, red as blood. The Vol opt Judgment. A.K.A, the Vol Opt part 2 for all of us PSOers.

                "Holy mechanical monkeys Batman! The maniacal machine is making maddening mayhem in this monoplex!" ChuBei twisted.

                "Well, um, YEA! You're stupid!" Chuih called to Vol Opt.

                "Oh, how I fear your wicked tongue Hunter. Enough fooling around! It's time-" Vol Opt became interrupted.

                "-To die?" Sue stepped in.

                "No, I wasn't going to say die!"

                "You so were going to say die! C'mon!"

                "No, no! I was going to say, 'It is time to fight!"

                "Oh sure! For a machine of YOUR intelligence, you can come up with something better than it's time to fight! That's like a poke'mon saying."

                "Oh all right! I was going to say It's time to die! There! You happy?!"

                "Yes."

                "Good. Now you can die satisfied!"

                "Woohoo! …Wait." Chuih screamed.

                Vol Opt, as the large, red, metal box thing, swung into position, facing his blue side to the hunters. The mice began their race around Vol Opt as he fired the blue orb. ChuBei began to fall behind. And before you know it, BAM! The orb struck the Chu chu's rear, encasing him within a stone prison.

                "You dudes go on without me! Save yourselves!" ChuBei cried.

                "No ChuBei! All for one and one for all!" Chuih called.

                "Eh, you're right. Come and save me, Puhleese!" ChuBei smiled.

                Chuih and Sue hacked away at the stone. As they did so, an aura of not friendly energy started to form around Vol opt's glowing blue section.

                ChuBei noticed this. "Gah! Hurry up guys! He's gonna fire a "laser"!"

                "Woah!" Chuih and Sue both bounced off the stone.

                "Doods! What are ya guys doin!" ChuBei shouted.

                "Well, we don't want to be caught in the way of the "laser"!" Chuih argued.

                Just at that moment, the "laser" aura transmogrified itself into a "laser" beam. The ray shot into the stone housing, and from that came the burnt fur smell. The stones collapsed.

                "Ouch." ChuBei winced as ashes fell off his blackened fur.

                Vol Opt then reared one of his other sections into gear. Several missiles stared menanciling … menciling…oh! Angry like at them. The four sweat dropped.

                "C'mon people! Let's get moving!" Chuih yelled as the missiles rocketed out. The missiles missed the group entirely. They were all chasing Chuih! Chuih ran around Vol opt like a race car with a broken wheel… or something.

                "Hey! People! HEEAALLP!" Chuih pleaded. The other two hunters were too busy hacking away at Vol Opt to notice.

                BABOOM! Smoke dashed all around Vol Opt.

                "Hey, what was that?" Sue asked.

                "Sounded like an explosion." MAG responded.

                Chuih limped, scorched, around Vol opts corner. "I hate you guys…cough."

                Vol Opt swiveled again, this time several red tracking beams shooting out.

                "RUN!" Sue announced. This time, all of the Chu chus managed to scurry around Vol Opt, tempting fate whenever a pillar crashed just behind them.

                "JEEBUS! Does this guy ever run out of ways to kill us?!" Chuih panted as the tracking beams stopped.

                Right then, the rear section glowed, and several green numbers appeared.

                "Man…He recovers too." Sue sighed.

                "Ha ha! You see, I'm invincible!" Vol Opt laughed. As he laughed, the blue light section turned into position once more.

                "Oh yea! Well prepare to crash!" MAG taunted. "ChuBei, kick his CPU!"

                And ChuBei did. Nothing happened. "Hey MAG! Nothin happened!"

                "What! WINDOWS is supposed to crash whenever anything touches it!" MAG was surprised.

                "Do you think the ultimate machine would run on WINDOWS?! This is a MAC!" Vol Opt explained. "And as proof, I'll multi-task without any signs of lag!"

                Suddenly, the PAC-MAN Techno Remix boomed through whatever remaining speakers were in the room.

                "Well, at least he hasn't spoke in lete yet." Sue sighed.

                And so, the pattern begun again. The blue light! The hacking at stone! The laser beam! The swiveling! The missiles! The booms! The more swiveling! The tracking beams! The pillars! The pause! And the recovery!

                "Aha! A pattern!" Sue announced. "Everybody! Attack his butt!"

                "Wha?!" The other three asked.

                "The recovery parts! M'kay?" Sue answered.

                And they kicked his butt! They sliced the butt! They molded the butt1 They studied the butt! The dated the butt! Oh wait, I got carried away. They simply destroyed the butt. That's it. Nothing more.

                "Without your butt, Vol Opt, you can't sit down! … or recover." Chuih told the virus.

                "No matter! I shall still crush like little tiny escargot under a large wrecking ball!" Vol opt cried.

                "He's right! And we haven't a moment to spare! We have to take the game to him!" ChuBei grinned.

                "Your not thinking what I think your thinking!" Chuih replied.

                "Yup! I sure am!" ChuBei grinned… again.

                "TRON!" Both dude Chu chus shouted. And before you can say "Why the hell are they talking about Tron when they could just finish him off normal PSO style?!" they were digitized and put inside the computer!


	17. The aptly named Vol Opt part 3

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

It was dark in the world of Tron. The two Hunters, Tron Chuih and Tron ChuBei, were inside what looked like a giant mouse maze. Actually, it was just a normal mouse maze. Get it?! It's because …they're mice, y'know? Mice run through normal mice mazes, and yea! Well anyways, brilliant colors flashed everywhere in long paths, like PSO is normally. But to their surprise, Tron Chuih and Tron ChuBei wore not what they were usually accustomed to. Instead, they were in white body suits with blue lights running all over it. Tron suits for the Tron world.

                "We gotta find Vol Opt, a-ight?!" Tron Chuih sparked.

                "Yea G! Let's go find dat bad mutha!" Tron ChuBei replied.

                The two run through the maze before a voice chilled their bones.

                "Hey! What are you guys doin here, y'know what I'm sayin?"

                Tron Chuih turned around, expecting some kind of digitized cheesy 80's guard, but came across an astonishing discovery. "Tony Danza?!"

                Yes, it was that Italian super star, Tony Danza. He was wearing normal clothing. Which was weird because it was Tron. And you've seen Tron.

                "Yea, that's me. So, what are you guys are doin, eh?" Tony replied.

                "Woah dude! I still can't believe it! So this is where you've been since "Who's the Boss?" !" Tron ChuBei gabbled.

                "Hey don't forget that "Noah" gig I did, eh!" Mr. Danza put forth.

                "Whoa, well, Mr. Tony Danza dude, we're looking for the aptly named …Vol Opt!" (Thunder and lightning shocked outside.) Tron Chuih answered.

                "Yea, that's who I thought ya came runnin for. Lemme go get him for ya! Badda bing badda boom!" Tony offered. He soon disappeared, digitally of coarse.

                "I can't believe it! We're talking to Tony Danza!" Tron Chuih giggled.

                "Yea! I like, have his POG!" Tron ChuBei smiled.

                Tony Danza reappeared, pixel by pixel, quickly. He placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Eh, The master Vol Opt will see you now."

                Before you know it, the two were teleported before the floating circuit crescent thing, Vol Opt 1. His big crescent head thing was stationed between tow towers of blue flames. The two gulped.

                "I am the great and all powerful Vol Opt! I see you have come into my own lair to finish our battle! And pay no attention to that Tony Danza character, he has nothing to do with my evil purpose, really!" Vol Opt bellowed.

                "Right! Let's battle!" With that, Tron Chuih and Tron ChuBei both leaped into a spiraling jump towards the side.

                Out of nowhere came three-dozen Chu Chu Police officers, each toting a different kind of photon gun. Chuih and ChuBei glanced at each other. "Hit the music Mr. D.J!" Tron Chuih shouted. And guess what? The Propeller Heads over used song, "Spybreak" was put into motion.

                Instinctively, the officers began to fire into the two. Shot after shot came pouring from each gun towards the Hunters direction. With amazing speed (thanks to bullet time!) the two dodged every one While running through the white and blue lobby.

                Tron ChuBei clicked open a cell phone. "MAG, we need Guns. And lots of them!"

                The lobby walls fell apart as row upon row of guns came rolling forth. Tron Chuih and Tron ChuBei both grabbed as many as they possibly could.

                And the cool bullet time battle scene commenced. With cool aerial flips and off the wall dodges, blasting while running, blasting while sitting, blasting in the air, blasting on the ground, blasting while eating a jelly doughnut. Overall blasting commenced in a stylized, fresh, and off beat rip off battle.

                "Remember, there is no spoon!" Tron Chuih called to himself.

                "And yet another movie has been stolen of its innocence. Try this!" Vol Opt cried. He fired blasts of energy from the digital matter in the virtual air.

                "Dodge!" Tron ChuBei cried.

                Chuih saw the shots flying at him. He then proceeded to dodge, all while in the same place. To Tron ChuBei, Vol Opt, and Tony Danza, it looked like there were a hundred Tron Chuihs at once.

                "Whoa! That's some serious moving!" Tony Danza was amazed.

                Vol opt, once finished with his firing spree, launched himself at Tron Chuih, punching him with invisible fists! Tron Chuih went flying into a lobby wall, crushing the digital poster board. But that wasn't the end! Vol Opt went at it like a mechanical bull! Tron Chuih was feeling the hurt as Vol Opt was moving as fast as he was dodging.  Finally Vol Opt flipped backwards.

                "Do you hear that, Mr. Chuih? That is the sound of inevitability!" Vol Opt spoke.

                "Oh sorry! That's just me eating these LAYS FRITO'S!" Tony Danza held the corn chip bag to the screen and smiled.

                "Oh damn the powers that be! Now even myself has been caught stealing lines!" Vol Opt whined.

                "Hey Vol Opt!" Tron ChuBei screamed.

                Vol Opt instantly turned, to see Tron ChuBei's new **DIGITAL BLASTER +5** in his face.

                "Oh damn." Vol Opt sighed.

                Bam! The moment he fired, Vol Opt's crescent self fell back for a moment, then was deleted. The aptly named Vol Opt was gone.

                "Good job Tron ChuBei! You gain 5 luv points!" Tron Chuih congratulated his partner.

                "Thanks, dude! When we get out, let's play a game of POGS to congratulate our 4300 EXP points! YEA BABY!" Tron ChuBei shouted.

                "Hey Tony, wanna come to the REAL world with us?" Tron Chuih turned to the old Mr. Danza.

                "No thanks! I've had enough of the real world! Ignorance is bliss baby!" Tony Danza replied.

                "MAG, beam us home!" Tron ChuBei called up MAG on his cell phone.

                And in a moment, they had left the world of Tron.

                "Well crap! Now I'll have to download another virus! …I here the Y2K one does well, eh?" (Yes I know he's Italian and not Canadian, but I've always remembered Tony Danza sayin eh.)


	18. Skip the Details

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

Sue and MAG wore a tired look as Humar Chuih and Ramar ChuBei blinked back into the "real world". The octagon room was a mess, yellow crates (or the remains of them, thanks to Sue and MAG) littered the floor, and a GREEN teleporter sat invitingly near the center.

                "Have fun?" Sue asked sarcastically.

                "Not as much fun if you were there, baby!" Chuih grinned.

                "Dude! We met Tony Danza!" ChuBei hopped up and down excitedly.

                "Hey! Didja see that?! In the description, the teleporter type is all capitalized, which means…" MAG cited.

                "That we should pay close attention to it! Let's go!" Sue exclaimed.

                The four made it into the teleporter, which mysteriously teleported them to a dark and eerie tunnel underneath the "mines". Several crates lined the area ominous door that stood before them. There were also several message machines.

"I can now say that there was an ancient civilization on this planet. Ruins buried in the ground. This is evidence. The government was about to secretly conduct an excavation to study the ruins."

"Next." ChuBei said as he picked it up.

 "No intelligent life was discovered when Blue Rocket 1 landed here… Something else must have caused the destruction of this ancient civilization. What happened on Ragol in the past?"

"Maybe some other time. We're trying to find out what happened to Ragol in the recent past." Chuih commented.

"The government was decoding the characters well. Here is their analysis. I'll try to fill in the gaps with my own data. "Light, darkness…

a pair, no, …

exist, no exist…

unlimited seal, seal, …

MUUT DITTS POUMN~ …?

What's the last line? An incantation? Seal, seal… What is sealed? Where? Is it about this door? Was it sealed with the words, MUUT DITTS POUMN? Maybe each word in the incantation represents something? I found three monuments… Are they keys to open the door?"

                "Please tell me it's not sayin what I think it's sayin." Chuih sighed.

                "Anything but that! I dun wanna go all the way back just to talk to ancient pillars, dude!" ChuBei moaned.

                "Relax! We don't have to go all the way back to Forest 1! Just watch!" With that, Sue clapped twice.

                One of the symbols lit up.

                She clapped twice again. Another symbol lit up. And she clapped yet again, and the third lit up.

                "Whoa! How'd ya do that!?" MAG eagerly anticipated the answer.

                "Skip the Details! Let's just go!" Chuih commanded.

                "Well, I don't think **Doctor Osto's Research** is in there. I must have missed it. You fellas go ahead." Sue turned back to the way they had come.

                "…**Doctor Osto's Research**? Why didn't you say so! We've had that the entire time!" ChuBei slipped the disc out of his pocket.

                Sue turned back to the, indescribably furious. "YOU WHAT?!"

                "I have the Doc's stuff on this CD. We like got it from the computer kid you smashed up. I thought you wanted to come with us cus we were hot!" ChuBei defended himself.

                "THAT'S IT! YOU ARE SO DEAD MISTER!" Sue screamed.

                Not even Chuih and MAG were safe from the chu chuettes rampage. She leaped upon the three of them, kicking up an enormous dust storm! The dust storm soon engulfed the entire tunnel, shattering the crates. In a matter of moments, the fight had ended. Both male space mice lay on the dirt battered and broken, while Sue kicked her tail up in disgust. She took the disk with her as she teleported back to the "mines".

                "Dayum! She really know how to bust a brotha up!" MAG said as he tried to repair himself.

                "You can say that again…ouch." Chuih twitched.

                "Dayum! She really know how to bust a brotha up!" MAG said as he tried to repair himself.

                "Even the description was copied! Ouch." ChuBei sat amazed.

                "Stop Meta game thinking! Ouch! Wha'd you hafta go and scare her off! She was hot, dude!" Chuih moaned.

                ChuBei got up and dusted himself. He'd be fine in a matter of moments. He noticed that only one crate had survived the chaos. "Hey look! The Halo crate!"

                "You mean the X-Box? I thought you got rid of yours, like in chapter 2." Chuih got up.

                "Yea, but Panzer Dragoon Orta's out for it, and so is Toejama nd Earl III!" ChuBei responded.

                "Yea, well remember. The 'cast comes first, followed by the 'cube, then the PS2! I made a rhyme!" MAG demanded.

                "C'mon guys! Lets head into the RUINS 1! Mwahahahahahaha!" Chuih glared evily.

                "Yea! It's like impossible in here on Hard mode!" ChuBei replied.

                "That's why were on easy! Let's go! We might meat a carbonized Han Solo!" Chuih repeated.

                And so, the trio ran inside the door. But little did they know they were being watched! Well, that is if they're not META reading! Damn newbies!

                "W00t!" Came the Hunters voice in the darkened door.

** *


	19. MDK Rocket

A comic book is sitting upon a table. On the cover is an illustrated Chuih fighting off various monsters. The title is "Chu Chu Star Online". We open up the comic book. And a deep voiced narrator begins to orate the various illustrations.

"HUmar Chuih never wanted to be a hero. He wanted to live a dignified and self sustained life in solitude. That was not to be. He was called upon by the great leader Principal Tyrell, head of Blue Rocket 2. It was that a giant explosion had occurred upon the planet they were orbiting, Ragol. Chuih had been given orders to investigate the explosion and find the Hunter Red Ring ChuPea. Aided by his friend, RAmar ChuBei, Chuih descended to the planet's surface. It was a harrowing struggle with many friends met and many foes defeated, but Chuih had made it to the center of Blue Rocket 1's mines. The enemy, so it seemed, was headed by a fowl creature who called himself Vol Opt. Chuih managed to defeat the villainous computer, and the mechanical fiends fled, tails between their legs. They may have left Blue Rocket torn, shattered, and over all a mess in their wake, but the proud people of Blue Rocket 2 were not beaten, oh they were so not beaten. After the great victory, Chuih and ChuBei congratulated themselves on their victory. Or was it a victory? We join our heroes as they stumble upon a dark and strange alien ship…"

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

The comic book closes, and the screen fades into black.

10:10 A.M. The alien Minecrawler, Edmonton.

Chuih is now in a black spandex outfit with a huge triangular black helmet, the point sticking out to the front. He no longer had the photon sword as he had a floating chain gun where his arm would be. ChuBei now had four invisible hands that gripped four visible magnums. He wore only a black leather plants and clenched a large Cuban cigar in his mouth.

"C'mon! We have a planet to save!" MDK Chuih smirked underneath his enormous helmet.

"Arf!" MDK ChuBei replied.

"Hold on a second! This ain't no MDK2! STOP!" MAG shouted. He had on a white, funky wig and a monocle. But he soon shook himself in order to lose the offending articles.

MDK Chuih raised his helmet so his sparkling eyes came through. "Oh c'mon MAG! We're having some fun! You gotta admit that these ruins look a lot like the architecture from the aliens in MDK!"

"No! You can do a MDK Rocket fic sometime, but now we're doing Chu chu Star Online! End of discussion." MAG shouted.

The two space mice glanced at each other in sadness. They slowly removed their MDK gear and put back on their old applications.

"Now we can concentrate on finding Red Ring ChuPea! Look there's a message machine!" MAG finished.

ChuBei picked it up. "Man, does this place look like MDK2. It even has the cool tunes!" Suddenly, the thumpin' techno theme of MDK2 plays. "Well anyway, back to the subject at hand." ChuPea cleared her throat. "Ah hem! Why am I here, with all these monsters around? I doubt even the army could get this far! The army isn't sneaky and stuff. These Kapu Dimenians would strike them before they could …so something quickly. That fast! So, anyways, if you're reading this, come on in!"

"Like, it's time for another conclusion!" ChuBei smiled. "Alright! Blue Rocket 1's research teams were drilling for oil, gas, or the cream you find in the middle of doughnuts, and they stumbled upon these ruins. The army decoded the door thang and came on in. These so called Kapu Dimenians were so numerous that they overwhelmed the army and killed every on of em! Without an army, the monsters outside saw that they could take over, and so they did."

"Sure, but that doesn't explain why there's no trace of anybody, and the whole doc Osto thing. Red Ring ChuPea probably has it figured out. Lets just keep going…without our MDK stuff…" Chuih sniffed.

It wasn't long before the trio met the first Kapu Dimenian. It resembled a Kapu Kapu, except it was black and had flashy Christmas tree lights running all over it. They were slow, stupid, and easy pickings! Unfortunately, however, came the claws and Dark Belras. This made the ruins very annoying and made you want to kick it's ass. But, as they say, two heads are better than one, and three heads is just freaky. So, with a lot of EXP and monomate usin', the three came to rest in a very large room looking onto the outside, and a waterfall.

"Well. I'm like, gonna kick the next monsters ass if he tries to kill me." Chuih sighed.

"You were gonna do that anyways dude." ChuBei replied.

"Oh yea." Chuih blinked.

"Man. This sucks more than Spyro the Dragon." ChuBei coughed.

"Naw man. Nuthing sucks that bad. Not even the Sue incident." Chuih sparked.

"It aint so bad to me, dawg. A couple more monsters you guys kill and I get my next photon shot!" MAG remarked.

As they spoke, a message machine blinked on, it's swirling lights inviting them to hear it. Of coarse, ChuBei added it to his collection, making it the 86th or something like that.

"Boy this is a big hole! It looks like something came out of here, like a cannon shot. You know, if I were smart, I'd jump down this hole and get into Ruins 2 a lot faster!" ChuPea advised.

"I told you the coil suit would be useful!" Chuih said happily.

"No! We'll just go around the long way! I want my photon shot Damnit!" MAG shouted.

"Fine. But personally, I think this big hole was left by Godzilla." ChuBei added.

"The American Godzilla of coarse. The big ass iguana! …Hey, what's that?" Chuih pointed out.

Before them, a silhouette of something that resembled a chu chu floated menacingly. If such a thing can be accomplished, this figure was doing it. Long, purple robes fell from it's body, and it's face was covered by something …evil! Yes, evil! And it, too, had Christmas lights running up and down it's cloak.

"You there! What is your name?!" Chuih bellowed.

"I am the Chaos Sorcerer! I shall either kill you or …tell you your future for 50 meseta!" The robed figure said in a raspy voice.

"Cool! Tell mine!" ChuBei handed the sorcerer 50 meseta.

The Chaos Sorcerer floated over to ChuBei and stared at him. Actually, no one could tell if he was staring cus of that evil mask. Darn, that mask is evil! After a few moments of silence, the sorcerer spoke.

"I see a tall, dark, and handsome stranger in your life. Ah, it seems you have met this stranger before, yes? It tells me that this man ripped you off. Oh wait! That figure is me! And I just ripped you off! Haha! Isn't that ironic! But you know what's even more ironic?!" The sorcerer patted ChuBei's back.

"Heh heh. What?" ChuBei asked.

"The fact that the person who told you your future is going to kill you before you can have one! Hohahaha!" The chaos sorcere laughed.

"Not if I can help it Mr. Fortune Teller!" Chuih prepared his photon pallasch!

"Oh dear! What a dreadful little toy you got there! Allow me to tidy up!" The sorcerer waved his cane, and Chuih's pallasch soared out of his grip. The weapon flew to the very rim of the hole, teetering on the edge.

"Oh dat's it! You is just askin for an ass kickin baby!" MAG roared. "PHOTON SHOT!"

The entire arena metamorphosed into a purple ocean. Time froze as those annoyingly too cute twins, Mylla and Youlla appeared. The good guys made sure to close their eyes. After all, to look upon cuteness of that caliber would be suicide. They soon vanished when their teletubby dance was done.

ChuBei opened his eyes. "Wha?! Like, how come your not dead and stuff, dude!"

Indeed, the Chaos sorcerer was still intact. "I have a mask on you idiot! Now, where was I? In the middle of some witty remark I'm sure."

"You were getting' your butt kicked!" Chuih called from the rim of the crater.

"Ah yes! –Wait-" The sorcerer was interrupted when Chuih came slashing through him with the awesome pallasch! In fact, Chuih flew completely through the wizard and landed on the other side.

"Your photon shot should be arriving any second now, MAG!" Chuih complemented himself.

"I don't think so brotha. Look!" MAG advised.

The Chaos Sorcerer floated there like nothing happened. With a wave of his cane, the wound sealed up. "Ah, the great thing about being dead is that you can't die!"

"Oh crappo…" Chuih glanced.

"Now, I've noticed that not a single Force character has shown up for the entirety of this plot. It would have been a grand duel, I'm sure, but I'm going to have to settle for you! Now when I cast Grants, I'm not talking about Ulysses S. Grant or Alan Grant or a grant from the government!"

A crystal floating alongside the dead wizard raised itself, glowed, and a trajectory was set. The three waited for the blast. It was a long moment to pass. But a fiery explosion soon happened. The enormous technique centered on Chuih, who was standing near the waterfall at the time. The result of the massively damaging shock sent Chuih hurtling over the edge.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall!" The Chaos Sorcerer laughed.

"Hey dress wearer! Take a look at this!" ChuBei was wielding a **Fill Blaster +5**!

"Oh darn." The sorcerer stated. With a blast from the rifle, the Chaos Sorcerers life force was sucked out entirely, leaving the dried husk of a body to dissolve in the breeze. Not that there was a breeze, mind you. It was just for dramatic detail.

"Woohoo! New Photon Shot!" MAG screeched.

"So how come you haven't evolved yet?" ChuBei asked.

"Uh…uh…shut up!" MAG silenced his other partner.

"Say where's Chuih dude! …he must have fallen down the hole!" ChuBei gasped.

"Chuih go down the hole!" MAG repeated.

"It's a good thing, like, he has that coil suit! Um…what do you wanna do now?" ChuBei consulted MAG.

"Uh…find Chuih and more stuff and ChuPea and…" MAG trailed on.

"K." ChuBei called.

The two went through the door near them, which conveniently was the red teleporter room. They stepped in and took off.

** *


	20. Dark Fights

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

It wasn't bright out. It was the opposite of bright outside. I don't want to say it was dark because it's been used as the opening descriptive for many, many chapters, and it's time to change that. So… you cannot begin to grasp the situation if you do not understand that it was not bright. The area was void of any light, save the glow of red and blue. Chuih awoke. He had landed in a small blue room, which badly needed dusting. Strange lights in the alien walls were set. A door, unlocked by the green light, was before him. Behind him was a smashed crate. 

"Nap time is over! I'm glad that I brought that MDK coil suit to parachute my way to safety. Now where exactly am I?" Chuih wondered.

Chuih glanced around at the room. Nothing was obviously in the smashed crate, and moving would make it harder for his friends to find him. The HUmar decided it best to sit down and play POGs with himself until his friends showed up. As he flipped his favorite Dubya Bush POG, he noticed something he hadn't before. A message machine in the corner. "Hello?"

"I haven't studied all the characters yet, because I haven't seen the entire show yet, but I've got some useful information. This is the most important fact I've found. There was NO ancient civilization on Ragol. None! Nada! Zip! Nippo! Negatory! The big O! Zero! We didn't discover ruins. This is a spaceship. A gigantic spaceship."

Chuih glanced around at the room once more. With this new information, things radically changed. It's like one of those super cool plot twists, which, unfortunately, PSO lacks very much. I mean, we all thought it was some ancient ruins like in Skies of Arcadia, or Grandia II, or any of the Evolutions. But it was actually a big ol' spaceship!

"Ha! I told you there was no prior intelligent life on Ragol! Like, who's your daddy?!" Chuih blurted. "Say…wait a moment! If this is a big ass spaceship…then there's probably little air ducts and stuff I can go through! And then I can get to a control panel and find Red Ring ChuPea!"

With a little bit of skill and a lot of luck, Chuih managed to press against all the walls in the little blue room until a cold blue panel gave way. Chuih glanced inside and noticed the close, crammed quarters. It wouldn't be fun squeezing through here. Chuih sighed.

"Oh well. At least this way I can see what the walk through walls gameshark code looks like."

Clang! Clmop! Bang! Bonk! Every metallic noise possible echoed as Chuih stumbled through. Great waves of dust took into action with every mere slither of Chuih's body. To see ChuBei come here would be priceless.

The end of the line soon came. The hunter had no choice but to kick out the panel below him and come out. Unfortunately this proved a terrible mistake. Chuih was now at least fifty feet above the cold blue floor. And it was also unfortunate that the ground was crawling in Dark Gunners. Chuih gulped.

"At least those gunners haven't noticed me." Suddenly, a great neon sign flickered on, reading "Hunter Chuih is right here! Come and get him!"

"Whoa. Talk about prepared…" Chuih complemented. The dark gunners slid from their shells, their little bright red and green stalks looking his way. With tiny aura's around their "heads", photon shots fired into the ventilation shaft. Chuih, along with the several hundred pounds of wreckage, fell to the floor in an earth shattering clamor. 

ChuPea's familiar voice started talking. A message machine must have been struck. "I'm now inside the ancient spaceship. Well, it's not just a spaceship. It's a… "casket." Something or somebody was sealed in this spaceship to remain buried here. What is IT? Why was something buried in such a matter? Anyway, I know a monster is sleeping in this cave. We've opened the forbidden door."

"It's a little too late now! Geez, why didn't ya tell us before we came in here with all these stupid monsters!" Chuih's rant was cut short by a laser grazing his blue ear. Chuih unsheathed his **Thunder Claymore **and scowled.

The Dark Gunners darted from left to right in a zig-zag motion, ever gaining on the bruised Hunter. Swinging the enormous monstrosity of a weapon, Chuih single handedly sliced through several Gunners. But with the sacrifice of a few Gunners came a lot of Kapu Dimenians and Del sabers. Chuih rubbed his eyes.

"This has got to be like a joke! Dude this sucks!" Chuih faltered.

Chuih had no option left but to slay the monsters. The room was large enough to enable him to use the herding technique, since monsters are stupid and slow. Several irritable minutes passed before the last Kapu Dimenian fell. But to Chuih's surprise, this did nothing more than spark the entrance of another round, this time featuring Dark Belras and an army of claws.

"Will it ever end! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chuih screamed.

"Fear not Chuih!" Came a familiar sound.

"ChuBei and MAG are here!" The two jumped from two separate sides of the room. Chuih was pleased.

"It's about time guys! Now help me kill some monsters!" Chuih pleaded.

The trio set to work, maiming, dismembering, and gutting every villainous fiend in the blue-fogged room. As the machinery turned and pistons pumped, the EXP was being raked by a HUmar, a Ramar, and a MAG. The last Dark Belra fell as Chuih turned to see ChuBei's rifle.

"Hey thanks dude! We should celebrate with some POGs!" Chuih exclaimed.

"Twasn't nothing! After all…" The limelight suddenly engulfed ChuBei. He looked towards the south and took in a deep breath. 

"~ When you feel lost in the night

When you feel your right ain't just right

Call on me and we'll be waiting

Count on me and we'll depend

Anytime that times get too tough

Anytime that your best is just aint enough

I'll be the one to make it better

I'll be there to protect you!

See you through!

I'll be there there when there is nothing

I won't lose!~"

MAG interjected when ChuBei retired from his signing, with his own version of the chorus. The south wall now reveals an enormous audience of Chu chu's and chu Chuettes. Chuih discovers that he's on a stage.

"~I will cross the ocean for you

I will go and bring you the moon

I will be your hero, your strength

Anything you need

I will be the sun in your sky

I will light your way for all time

Promise you for you I will!~"

ChuBei stepped back upstage where MAG turned three quarters to direct everyone's attention to the fat space mouse. ChuBei took over.

"~I will shield your heart from the rain

I will let you feel no pain

Oh these arm will be a shelter.

Know these arms won't let you down.

If there is a mountain to move, I will move that mountain for you

I'm here for you

I'm here forever

I will be your fortress

Tall and strong

I keep the strength

 I stand beside you~"

"~I will cross the ocean for you

I will go and bring you the moon

I will be your hero, your strength

Anything you need

I will be the sun in your sky

I will light your way for all time

Promise you for you I will!~"

"~For you I will

Lay my life on the line

For you

I will find all hope

For you I will die

With every breath

With all my soul

I give my word

I give it all

Put your faith in me

And happily I will be~"

"~I will cross the ocean for you

I will go and bring you the moon

I will be your hero, your strength

Anything you need

I will be the sun in your sky

I will light your way for all time

Promise you for you I will!~"

" ~I will! I will! I will!

I will cross the ocean for you

I will go and bring you the moon

I will be your hero, your strength

Anything you need

I will be the sun in your sky

I will light your way for all time

Promise you for you I will!~"

"I promise you

For you

I will~"

As ChuBei finished, the crowd went nuts in the stands. The clapping was so loud that even the Boomas on the surface heard. ChuBei and MAG each nodded, whereas Chu chus in Ruin monster costumes ran on to stage and bowed as well. Chuih stood confused beyond all reason. Roses fell onto the stage in such massive numbers that the cast members were soon swimming in petals.

Chuih finally came to his senses. "What the hell is goin' on?!"

MAG turned to his compatriot. "It's Chu Chu Star Online, the musical! Duh!"

"..Oh…K" Chuih accepted the fact.

"Boo! Boo! Dis is da worse performance I 'ave eva seen! Boo!" Came a voice from the crowd. Every one in the theater turned to see a horrible aberration. The Chaos Bringer was shouting at the stage. With sudden terror, the entire audience vacated the premises, as well as the cast members. Only ChuBei, MAG, and Chuih remained.

"…You really think so?" ChuBei sniffed.

"You were so incredibly 'orrible, I'll 'afta kill you!" The Chaos Bringer snorted. He then proceeded to charge the stage. The actors slash hunters just managed to dodge the attack.

"Don't worry! I got this one! Photon shot!" MAG screamed.

The world turned into a dark shade of purple again. Except this time, a creature resembling a dolphin appeared. With lights streaming up and down it's body, Estilla ran right through the centaur with such force that the C.Bringer instantly fell. When the summon was over, a door unlocked.

"Dude! You got Flipper 2020!" Chuih commented his apparatus.

"Yup! It's actually impossible too, seeing how your all hunters and all. Well c'mon kiddies! Let's go fer the gold! We gotta Hit 'Em High!" MAG demanded. And as he said this, the background music shifted to B Real, Busta Rhymes, Coolio, LL Cool J, & Method Man's Hit 'Em High.

"Bangin yo!" ChuBei evaluated.

Well, the three prepared themselves and ran through the door, slaying the poison spitters that had made the following halls home. One message machine in the hall reported the obvious. "Still moving… The ship's still operating!"

The group simply nodded it off. After several more minutes of 'trekkin, they found themselves in the final area of Ruins 2. 

"I feel that this is the last room before we reach the teleporter." Chuih repeated.

Before them was an opened door. But between them and that door was an awful lot of space. That was a clue to a fight. Knowing this, the chu chu's sneaked into the area,being careful not to alert anyone of there presence.

"I can see you!" A dark voice bellowed. The trio turned to see a rather large Chaos Bringer looking over there shoulder. "Haha! Did you think you could escape?!"

"B-but your dead! Oh wait. You're dead to?…" ChuBei blabbered.

"Yup. Bwahahaha! Let's see if your good at fighting without future flipper as you are at acting!" The Chaos Bringer shouted.

"You know what, I f this was a game of B-ball, sure. But…" Chuih smiled.

"We gotta go! See ya round!" ChuBei finished. The mice bagan a crazed run towards the door. 

Upon recalling this, Chuih later remarked. "When your running like that, everything becomes dark. There's a light at the end, inviting you. I don't know how to describe it, it's like a religious experience."

But back to the present. "Hoho! Let's see you dodge this!" The Chaos Brigner shot huge photon energy ball from his very weird looking gun arm thing. The walls were sliding off with every blast. Seeing how the mice were indeed actually dodging (without realizing it), the Chaos Bringer began a charge.

MAG noticed the C.Bringer catching up. "Hey people! Do the Braveheart thing!"

ChuBei's eyes shined as he thought of that scene from Mel Gibson's epic masterpiece. ChuBei stopped dead in his tracks and brought out his partisan.

The Chaos Bringer reared up on his back legs in an attempt to stop. With sheer luck, the Bringer managed to save himself from being impaled.

"Oh, you wanna play that way huh?! Braveheart it is!" The Bringer turned around, and from his posterior shot out a ball of lightning.

"Oh shit!" The trio said in unison. In an organized effort, they scrambled to the door and shut it right before the ball struck.

Chuih wiped his brow. "We need to stop rippin off so many movies."

They stepped into a small, red teleporter.

** *


	21. End of World

Once again, for the people who don't know (which is probably everyone who doesn't read this, which is everybody) it's… Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

Hunter Chuih, Ranger ChuBei, and MAG the mag, were in the belly of the beast, so to speak. They were so incredibly deep inside the ancient alien ship that I doubt even the society can save them now. They had descended into the casket, the final preparation, the last resort. Ruins 3. Organs, mucus, slime, webbing, and overall anatomical lingo could be used to describe the scenery. Yes, they were, indeed, inside the belly of the beast. 

"So this is the home stretch, eh? Looks like EON from the masterpiece, FINAL FANTASY: EON." ChuBei discerned.

"ChuBei! Sometimes I wonder about you. If you're going for the gold, go ahead and say it!" MAG commanded.

"Oh alright. If you enjoy this fic (or if you don't), you should read other pieces like FINAL FANTASY: EON, PIRATES OF HEAVEN, AN EGGMAN CAROL, I ALSO SING IZAMIER, MEL THE PONY, CAPTAIN CETRA AND THE CETRATEERS, GALCIAN'S THE LOOPER, YOU'RE A MEAN ONE MOJO JOJO, and FINAL FANTASY EON II: DAYS OF ASHES. Make sure to review them as well!" ChuBei lectured.

"You know, I read somewhere that you're supposed to simply say said." Chuih commented.

"It's not my fault, it's the narrative." ChuBei replied.

"So anyways, Let's get this final run over with!" MAG  …said.

"Make sure to use the comma!" Chuih commanded.

"…So anyways, Let's get this final run over with!", Mag said. "Better?"

"Yes. Let's Mosey!" Chuih finished.

The trio burst into the flesh crawling room. With precision and power, they immediately set to the destruction of the monsters in order to save Red Ring ChuPea, and halt the darker force. When the deed had been done, the doors unlocked and a message machine blipped into life. 

"I want to run away! But I have no place to return to… Perhaps no one will ever find this message and listen to it. Ever… Blue Rocket2 will not come down when they discover that this planet is dangerous. Will somebody from Blue Rocket 2 still come to save us? Who knows? Regardless, I leave this message here. This is evidence of my existence."

"Boy talk about depressed. She needs a hug." Chuih said.

"I need a hug." ChuBei sighed.

"Yea, all this killin' is getting to me. WHY CAN'T WE ALL GET ALONG?!" MAG screamed a blood-curdling plea.

"Jeebus dude! If you need one that badly…" Chuih raised an eyebrow, despite the fact he had none. In a matter of moments, the three were engaged in a group hug.

"Ahh! There, now I feel much betta yo!" ChuBei smiled.

"Betta like butta, brotha!" MAG grooved.

And so the three traversed into the next room, and then the room after that, and then the room after that. But soon, in a dark room, the three had to stop for something… not good!

"Hey! I think that's a Chu chu! HEY LADY!" Chuih called out.

From the darkness emerged a female Force chu chuette. She was slow, a blank expression on her face, and she acted like a super atomic robot zombie man! "…So …cramped. In this dern coffin for …1000 years. You gotta help me sir! BWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Force let loose a volley of Razonde without warning. Mag took a hit and clunked to the floor.

"Dah! Like, MAG! Hey you crazy beoch! Listen up! We dun have time fer your games! Now shu' up!" ChuBei then slapped the chu chuette in the face.

"Oh datz it honey! Time for an ass whuppin!" The Force called back. She then leaped upon ChuBei and proceeded to scratch his eyeballs out. They two hissed and spat as they rolled around in the background. Chuih was going to intervene when he heard a familiar voice beckoning.

"…Co-----ome o------va he-------re…." The voice said. Geez, what did you think it was gonna say?

Chuih vanished into the darkened tunnel, to appear on the other side in a lone room. Dim was its sight and close was its feel.

From the darkness, a familiar face emerged. ChuBachs face. The android hunter who had presumably been slain trying to save Chuih from the De Rol Le a ways back.

"Chi-ChuBach! I thought you were dead! …well, not really, but it makes this scene much more dramatic." Chuih gasped.

"HoW LonG Has iT Been since wE lASt meT, ChUih?" ChuBach said in a sinister, wicked, and all around quicker pace than normal.

"What's with the random capaitlization?! What a second! You're not ChuBach! What have you done with ChuBach?!" Chuih concluded.

"ThErE NeVer WaS a ChubAch. I aM KiReEk! The BlAcK HoUnD! BlAcK PaPEr is Dead and I CoMe Now For Your SoUl! RePLaCe My BLUe ROCket 1 riVAL and LeT Me EAT YouR Soul!" ChuBach, or Kireek, swung his new weapon. It was a long photon scythe, the appropriately named SOUL EATER!

Chuih dodged the attack by a small margin by doing a back flip. Chuih brandished his Pallasch +6 (Trigrinders baby!) and struck a pose.

"So it's come to this, eh Kireek? I never thought I'd have to fight you, because I was thinking about hot babes. So let us fight!" Chuih rushed forward, striking his blade against the SOUL EATER's photonic edge. Sparks exploded from the ceiling paneling. Kireek forced his attacker off and flipped sideways to the edge of the circle. He breathed in and out rather heavily. "The Force is strong within this boy!"

Chuih leaped into the air, spinning like a drill with Pallasch out. Kireek jumped straight up as Chuih exploded into the dark hall side. The tow turned towards each other and rushed, striking each others' weaponry over and over. Each was just too good for the other. The humming of the photon blades interrupted the corrupt silence, as did the rain of sparks. Kireek finally let loose of the deadlock by kicking Chuih in the stomach. Chuih fell backwards. Kireek swung the SOUL EATER.

"GAH! My HAND! YOU CUT OFF MY BLOODY HAND!" Chuih screamed.

"…You never had a hand. You're a Chu chu…" Kireek had to explain.

"That's right." Chuih was about to get up when he noticed the SOUL EATER's edge in his face.

"Don't move vermin! After I swallow your tasty soul, I'll take the land as I did Blue Rocket 1 and Osto! LET THE BLOOD RAIN FROM THE SKY!" Kireek shouted at the top of his android lungs. Great flapping noises were heard in the background as the hall suddenly lit up. It turned out that this hallway was a balcony hallway, high over a pitch -black pit. And rising from this pit was the double tailed dragon.

"Uh, Kireek. Look behind you….really." Chuih nodded towards the dragon.

"Oh please! Do I look that gullible?! Is gullible written on my face? Come on! That's the oldest trick in the book! You can't fool anyo-" Kireek was cut off when the Dragon lunged it's craned neck over the balcony railings and snapped Kireek in its jaws. The SOUL EATER fell to the ground. The dragon flicked its head into the air, swallowed the android, and roared.

"I tried to warn him. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing I saw the D&D Movie…" Chuih thought.

ChuBei walked into Chuih's area, followed by a bruised MAG. "Hey dude! I think that crazy chick was possessed! After a broke her nails, she vanished into nothing!" ChuBei finally noticed the growling dragon. "Uh…Chuih…run!"

"EEP!" Chuih said as the dragon nearly bit his tail off. The three ran to the nearest door and shut out.

"How many times are we going to run into that thing?!" ChuBei huffed.

"I dunno. Let's keep going." Chuih said.

"Hey! Here's a message machine!" MAG summoned the other two.

                "Dark Falz! That's the name. Who could forget such a famous mistranslation? The god of destruction that revives in the millennial cycle. Perhaps this entity encountered a civilization thousands of years ago. They could not defeat it, but managed to seal it in this gigantic spaceship. They abandoned it somewhere far from their planet. It was this place, Ragol. …We've come to a terrible place at the worst possible time… " ChuPea's voice echoed.

                "I'm guessing that this Dark Falz is a bad thing…" ChuBei said. The other two just looked at him.

                The group ran through another large portion of the crypt labyrinth, fighting off angry enemies. Gaining more EXP and getting ever closer to the bad-ass mother Dark Falz! They soon ran across another, less informative but ACTUAL CHARACTERIZATIONAL message.

                "I miss my father. I wasn't a very good daughter… was I? Is my father OK now? I hope he is, so he can get me that car he was talking about…Oh! I'm being shallow and petty again! Teehee. I didn't mean it. I really do miss my father, Principal Tyrell."

                And from the air came a whisper. "That's Me."

                "That's freaky. How does he do that?" Chuih thought.

                "I don't know. How bout we continue, this scene's boring." MAG said.

                And to make a long description short, they did. But they soon found themselves several battles more victorious and another message. This time confirming what we've been guessing the whole time. Dark Falz is indeed Dark.

                "Dark Falz is a consciousness. He's like Jimminy Cricket, except not as cute and not a cricket. This entity, Dark Falz, not Pinocchio's friend, has no body." ChuPea said again.

                "So Dark Falz has no body. How bad can that be? He can't hurt us if he has no body." Chuih said.

"True, true. But listen to this." MAG said as he motioned to a second machine.

                "Don't let it come in. The dark consciousness looks for the best animal to obtain its temporal host body. So just say NO to Dark Falz pressure!" ChuPea spoke again.

                "I'm guessing we're getting close, seeing how there's all these warnings and ChuPea's getting more lines than normal." Chuih noticed.

                "You sure are!" Came a strange voice. The three turned to see a Chaos Sorcerer.

                "Damnit it all! How many times do we have to fight you stupid guys!" MAG moaned.

                "Listen you hunk of bolts. I'm not here to fight, kapeesh? I'm here to inform you!" The Sorcerer spoke.

                "Umm…K." The space mice stated.

                "Alright. Dark Falz is indeed an unattached entity. Here's the story. A thousand years ago, the people on my world were attacked by this divine monster. Our people were highly skilled in magic, so they were able to imprison him! They put him on a ship and were about to send it out when… Some idiot thought up the point that since it's a spaceship and since it's on auto pilot, some moron could find the ship and send it back. So to stop people from doing just that, the magical morons summoned all the aberrations you see here to protect the ship." The sorcerer explained.

                "So why does everything look like a friggin' Christmas tree?" Chuih asked.

                "Well, you see. All of us here are dead. You may have noticed that already. Those summonin sickos on our world brought us from the land o' the dead to watch this dumb ship. And since we were summoned, we have to do what the 'crown', or the guys who summoned us, say. And in the land of the dead, everything is all shiny and electric. Sort of like a morbid Las Vegas."

                "So if you're all dead people, why do you look like dumb Christmas tree monsters?" ChuBei asked.

                "Well, when you die, the god of death, which is NOT Dark Falz –he's the god of destruction-, turns you into one of his little people. You know in Grandia II when Ryudo died and turned into a Valmar Young?"

                "…Yea…" the space mice said.

"Well it's like that. So back to the point. We're all dead zombie slaves to the lost crown. Need anymore information?" The Sorcerer finished.

                "Yea! You know anything about the whole Doc Osto thang?" MAG asked.

                "Nope! Haven't heard a word. The girl that went into Dark Falz's tomb might know."

                "Cool. Thanks zombie sorcerer!" Chuih said.

                "No problem. You get bored killing so many people. Toodles."

                The Space Mice entered the last hallway and stumbled upon the last machine.

                "The door is already opened. We opened it. This may be the beginning of the end of our universe. We have to do something… We must do it. We have to defeat it now! Defeat it before that dark "thing" revives with the perfect body. Quickly! Start some inspirational music! That means kill Dark Falz before he kills all of Blue Rocket 2 and anything else in the universe!" ChuPea ordered.

                "Man! There's a good chance that we might be killed in der. I'm not sure I wanna go!" Chuih complained.

                "Ya gotta dude! Don't you hear the inspirational music! If we don't every hot chick will cease to be hot, as in they die!" ChuBei replied.

                "You're right! FOR THE BAES!" Chuih bellowed.

                "FOR THE BABES!" ChuBei repeated.

                "…It's also good writing that characters get smarter over the coarse of a story…Oh well. FOR THE BABES…and everything else!" MAG sighed as they entered the final red teleporter.

** * 


	22. Blades in Motion

                It's about time for a recap, don't you think? Alright! CCSO in five seconds! Planet blew up so chu chus sent Blue Rocket 1 to make Ragol into suitable home. Blue Rocket 2 comes to Ragol, Blue Rocket 1 goes boom! Principal Tyrell (That is I!) sends Hunter Chuih and Ranger ChuBei to Ragol to find out why Blue Rocket 1 went boom and find Red Ring ChuPea. Go down. Meet ChuBach, an android. Fight dragon, go through caves. Meet MAG, fight De Rol Le, ChuBach supposedly dies. Hunters go in mines, start pimpin'. Go to Mines 2, stop pimpin', meet Sue and Calus, talk about Doc Osto. Fight Vol Opt, meet Tony Danza. Sue takes Data and leaves. Hunters go in Ruins, find out it's a big ship, meet and fight dead monsters. Meet ChuBach again. Kill ChuBach. Everything about Dark Falz, the big scary monster behind it all, is pretty much explained. Prepare to fight Dark Falz. And in the whole thing about fifty movies have been ripped off! And that's been what happened so far in… 

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

                It was a bright sunny day. Flowers of every color splotched the meadows. Songbirds flitted in the air as they performed their own ballads. The sky was blue. Perhaps too blue. Cute little animals were cleaning the area.

                WAIT! Wait, wait, wait! Is this for real? I mean, the story just emerged from an R rated horror flick set, battling several dead zombies, and overall through the progression of the story, things got worse. …O.K. If it's in the script...

                Ahem. Despite everything in this story's continuity, Hunter Chuih, Ranger ChuBei, and MAG stumbled upon a field full of pansies. In the middle of this beautiful scene was a great obelisk, carved from stone and erected to face the sky.

                "Dude! This is weird!" ChuBei said.

                "Yea…I feel like such a pansy…" Chuih reported.

                "Seeing how this a circular field, in which the edges are cutoff by a great cliff, I'm going to say that we should head for the obelisk in the center." MAG stated.

                "Why you say dat?" Chuih asked.

                "I dunno." MAG replied.

                And so, they three frolicked through the daisies until they reached the obelisk. It was a big obelisk, several stories tall. In front of it was something that resembled a gravesite. The hunters stopped.

                "Whoa… I'm seriously getting bad vibes about this…" ChuBei told the other two.

                "Yea. It's a frickin' grave! Where's our respect for the dead?" Chuih asked.

                ChuBei looked up from his photo of James Dean, which he was drawing a mustache on. "Who knows?"

                "I am supa charged sucka! I jus remembered dat I can give you stuff when a boss fight occurs! Yeehaw!" MAG jived.

                MAG turned a brilliant gold, casted shifta and deband on his allies, then resumed being blue. "I'm blue, da be dee da boo die."

                "…No. Let's go kick some serious god ass!" Chuih shouted. The group walked up to the obelisk, practically on the iron grave, where they waited…and waited…and waited.

                One hour later…

                Chuih checked his watch. "It's been a frickin' hour! Where's that stupid Dark Falz character?"

                ChuBei kicked the grave and addressed it. "Hey Dark Falz! Come on out so we can kick your butt!"

                A muffled voice responded. "Go away, I'm sleeping."

                The two space mice looked at each other, puzzled. "What do you mean sleeping? Shouldn't you be trying to destroy the world?"

                "…Five minutes longer…" the voice said.

                "…K." MAG said.

                The chu chu's glared at the mag.

                "What? We can live another five minutes!" MAG defended himself.

                Five minutes later (Four minutes and thirty seven seconds later to be precise) the sky turned gray, the fields all died at once, and the obelisk vanished. Screaming, tortured faces became the ground, and burning flames of people's suffering burned in the air.

                "Gross man! This is friggin' disturbing!" Chuih complained.

                "It could be worse…" ChuBei glanced around.

                "How? How could it get any worse than this?" Chuih demanded to know.

                "I dunno. I just thought that the line was appropriate for the moment." ChuBei said.

                But things did become worse. From the ground emerged thousands of purple bladed diamonds, each spinning faster than a buzz saw.

                "Damn! Darvants!" MAG exclaimed.

                "Dava-who?" Chuih asked.

                "Darvants! They're Dark Falz's personal lackeys. You can only get through to them if they're smoking purple puffs. You have to keep moving or you'll be sliced to ribbons!" MAG explained.

                "Thanks Left Hand…" Chuih decided to rip off VHD.

                And the Darvants came flying in, their masses so overwhelming, that it's just overwhelming! Immediately, Chuih and ChuBei set forth to darting around in random patterns to avoid the swift blades of the Darvants. They ran around the edges, the insides, the center, and anywhere they could to avoid so many purple people eaters. Eventually, ChuBei took notice of an important event.

                "Hey! The Darvants are smoking!" ChuBei screamed.

                It was true, for the Darvants had stopped to pull a cigarette out form a celestial pocket and take a breath of that purple carbon monoxide rat poison. And how wonderful it was.

                "Now's our chance!" Chuih bellowed.

                The two began to strike left and right with the **Claymore +**8 and the **Blaster +5**. The Darvants were weak from their inhalation of over 70 poisons and didn't have time to fly put of the way. One fell after another, the space mice like steamrollers on a street of pain. The Darvants were getting freaked.

                "Let's get the hell out of here!" A darvant shouted.

                The Darvants began to sink into the gray faced earth. ChuBei and ChuBach nodded to each other and smiled.

                "I'd offer to play you a game of POGS, but…" ChuBei started.

                "We gotta god to finish. DUDE!" Chuih finished.

                ** *


	23. The God of Destruction part 1

The grotesque arena showed the scars of battle. The Darvants had disappeared; the Hunter Chuih, Ranger ChuBei, and MAG the mag were waiting for the big tomally himself.

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

                The big tomally himself, of coarse, was Dark Falz. The god of destruction, the divine creature who resurrects in the millennial cycle, and the one solely responsible for the Blue Rocket 1 disaster.

                "You know, this is like that Gorillaz music video. The one about sunshine in a sack or something…" Chuih remarked.

                "I don't think so." ChuBei replied.

                "Quiet foo's! Here comes the damn motha now!" MAG interrupted.

                Dark Falz appeared. He was really strange looking, and is almost impossible to describe. I'm sure you've played PSO, so you know. If you haven't got to Dark Falz yet, oops. SPOILER alert. His tiny torso upon the giant torso lurched down to see who had awoken him. The three-headed chariot dragon growled at each other.

                Dark Falz sighed. "So…what did you wake me for? I'm a very busy man and I need my sleep."

                "Silence foul beast! We cometh to slay you and rid the galaxy of your filth! Prepare to die monster!" Chuih spoke.

                "Hold on a moment little mouse character. Look, you're the thirtieth something person to run in here, wake me up, and demand to kill me. I don't know what I do that attracts so much "negative feeling", but it's really starting to trip me up." Dark Falz said.

                "But…don't you want to destroy the universe?" ChuBei asked.

                "Destroy the universe?! Heavens to Betsy no! I just want everyone to hold hands and smile." Dark Falz blinked.

                "So…you're not going to blow up the universe?" Chuih asked.

                "Yes I am! You see little mouse character it's my job. It's what I do. The god of destruction has to destroy things. It's not really a great job, but it's a living. So I hope you boys don't take any personal offence to the destruction of the galaxy." Dark Falz explained.

                "So…you destroy everything every thousand years, like how many times have you been foiled?" MAG asked.

                "Oh like eight times or so. Let me count. Phantasy Star, Phantasy Star 2, Phantasy Star: Generations of Doom, Phantasy Star: End of the Millennium, Phantasy Star Gaiden, Phantasy Star Text Adventures, Phantasy Star Adventures, Aural Phantasy, Phantasy Star Collections, Phantasy Star Onli-Yea, somewhere around eight or ten. It sucks having failed your job for the last ten thousand years. But this time it will be different, by golly!" Dark Falz counted.

                "What makes you say that?" MAG asked.

                "I dunno. Well, I suppose I'll have to do away with you. Let us fight." Dark Falz answered.

                "WAIT! I have one more question! If you're supposed to find a form to exist, where the hell did you find that towering thing?" Chuih asked.

                "This old thing? I absorbed that Red Ring ChuPea character and I became this. NOW can we fight?" Dark Falz was impatient.

"Right then! We still must defend all the babes in the universe! No offence to you!" Chuih pulled out the Pallasch.

                "None taken. Tri Dragon attack!" Dark Falz ordered his chariot to move onward.

                Dark Falz was big, I mean monstrously huge. He made the dragon look… really small. His three-headed dragon thing took up so much space that only a third of the plateau was left. The dragons hissed and roared as their little cirri feet pushed them towards the space mice, and yet at the same time spitting out Darvants like a madman.

                "More Darvants! This is getting nuts!" Chuih moaned.

                "Yea! They're getting in the way of my targeting!" ChuBei complained.

                Well, Chuih rushed forward, pallasch in hand, towards the great god of destruction. Dodging Darvants left and right, the hunter was determined to crack heads. He gulped as he made it past the last Darvant and towards one of the dragon's fierce maw. The dragon screamed a horrible cry as the chu chu got near.

                "Slice, don't look! Slice, don't look!" Chuih ordered himself. The sight was so terrifying that any mere man would drop in a cold faint. Fortunately, Chuih had his eyes closed.

                "Dude! You're missing him completely!" ChuBei called from his far away position.

                "Aim to your left, No! Your other left! A little father, more, more…Too far, come back! O.K, strike North East!" MAG instructed.

                "What?!" Chuih finally turned towards his friends.

                "Look Out!" Both cried. The dragon beamed Chuih on the head with it's massive chin.

                MAG sighed. "Idiot."

                "Hey Chuih! Get up and hit the S.O.B! If ya win, I'll take you to Chuck-E-Cheeses!" ChuBei said.

                "Chuck-E-Cheeses? He's my favorite mouse in the whole wide world! It's a deal!" Chuih grinned. He immediately popped back into position, flailing his photon pallasch at unimaginable speeds.

                "You're really going to take him to Chuck-E-Cheeses? Only babies go there man!" MAG said.

                "I was thinking more along the lines of DZ Discovery Zone. You know, when you look at Chuck-E-Cheeses name, it's supposed to say something right. I just see a guy vomiting cheese." ChuBei recalled.

                "Too much information. Let's just get back to the task at hand. Saving the universe and all." MAG said.

                Chuih finally had to sit down. He was sweating bullets (Not real bullets you fool!) and panting like a Labrador. "There! That oughta teach you to mess with the galaxy."

                The dragon just blinked.

                "Crap." ChuBei said bluntly.

                The three-headed dragon roared, sending Chuih flying a ways.

                "That's a good boy, here's a treat!" Dark Falz said to his pet. He dropped a screaming random Chu Chu (You gotta love extras!) into the panting dragons mouth. After a few quick chomps, the dragon barked happily.

                "That gives me an idea!" MAG said.

                "Good. We need as many ideas as we can get." Chuih said as he met up with the other two.

                "Of coarse! Why didn't I think of it sooner! Red and Green Bagels! Perfect for the Christmas season!" MAG said.

                "That's not useful at all! And I'm tired of everyone using 'said' in their descriptions." Chuih sa…complained.

                "How bout this." ChuBei dropped a telepipe. He then vanished for several moments, but reappeared, followed by a fearsome Kapu kapu.

                "Aaaaah! A Kapu kapu!" Chuih screamed.

                "Yes! But watch!" ChuBei stated.

                The Kapu Kapu closed in on Chuih and was about to eat him when…

                The three-headed dragons reared their heads. A familiar scent was in the air. The scent of SPACE CAT. They immediately set to growl. They narrowed their eyes as they focused in on the target. In a barking frenzy, the three-headed dragon took pursuit after the Kapu kapu, who leaped into the ravine deep below. Dark Falz fell off his chariot.

                "Boy, that wasn't foreseen." MAG remarked.

                "I almost died! Again!" Chuih replied.

                "Ah Crap. There goes my puppy wuppy diggy doggy! Oh well! Prepare for my next form!" Dark Falz bellowed.

                The trio stared in fright.


	24. The God of Destruction part 2

Over the years, Dark Falz has taken on a medley of forms, ranging from the sick, to the twisted, and to the sick and twisted. His already abominable self was about to become a whole lot more ugly.

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

                "Oh MY GAWD!" ChuBei gaped as he craned his head backwards.

                "EWWW! GROSS!" Chuih disgusted.

                Dark Falz looked down from his now flying form. From his back spread many wide wings made of energy. "What do you mean gross? Am I not good enough for you? You want some cute bunnies to fight? Hmm?"

                "I DON'T LIKE DARK FORCE! GROSS!" Chuih replied.

                "You don't like Dark Falz's new form Dark Force?!" MAG asked in surprise.

                "Well actually it's not really new. I've been Dark Force the whole time, just the lazy American bastards who translated the original in '87 changed my name to Falz." Dark Falz interrupted.

                "I can't believe you don't like Dark Force!" MAG stuttered.

                "What's so hard to believe?! I DON'T like Dark Force!" Chuih defended himself.

                "Well, we could fight Dark Force and some Rafoie beams, Dark Force and hordes of Darvants, or Dark Force and have death rain fall from the sky." ChuBei listed.

                "How bout the Rafoie beams, the Darvants, and the death rain without Dark Force?" Chuih offered.

                "EWWWWW!" MAG, Dark Force, and ChuBei grimaced.

                "I still can't believe we're doing this!" Chuih sighed.

                Suddenly, a small horde of Darvants emerged from the ground. They then begin to spin a circle, all while singing a small tune of "~SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM~"

                Dark Force, ChuBei, and MAG soon joined in the SPAM cannon. Chuih boiled it until he could no longer stand it. "GAH! We should call this Hunter Chuih and the Flying Circus!"

                "I don't think so bub." MAG finally said in a British accent. "T'would be plagiarism!"

                "Well Mister Hunter." Dark Force put a bony pinky to his lip. "Shall we "Get it On"?"

                "EWWW! Don't EVER SAY THAT AGAIN and stop talking like Dr. E-copyright infringement- il!" Chuih blurted.

                "Well I can't promise you anything, mister HUmar, but soon, I will RULE THE WORLD! MUHAmuhamuhahahahaha!" Lightning flashed in the background.

                "Let's Dance!" Chuih screamed.

                The two set into motion. Dark Force rose on silent streams of air that carried him over the deep ravine. Chuih ran around the side, pallasch at his hip. Both took the opposite side of the circular field to reach their goal, but they would soon meet.

                "So…Five hundred meseta he won't last." MAG glanced at his chubby ranger buddy.

                "Are you asking m to gamble against my best friend?!" ChuBei was appalled.

                "Pretty much…yea." MAG blinked.

                "Seven hundred meseta on Dark Falz." ChuBei replied.

                Chuih screamed from across the arena. "I can't believe you guys are betting to see if I win!"

                "On the contrary Chuih!" ChuBei hollered. "We're betting to see if you lose!"

                "Well Mr. Chuih, you can pick your friends, but you can't pick your- oh wait. I messed up. Let me try again." Dark Force chided.

                "HOT BABES ChuBei!" Chuih yelled. "HOT BABES?!"

                "Oh right. I gotta go save the world." ChuBei recollected. He soon rushed into the extreme side and brandished his Blaster +5.

                "Chuih! Just hack! I'll do all the technical stuff!" ChuBei cried from his sniping spot.

                "Um.K." Chuih replied.

                Just then, wave after wave of the explosive rafoie demolished the fear stricken earth. ChuBei was fortunately missed. Chuih, in his closeness and all, was struck dead on. He was soon flailing on the ground like a fish.

                "How do you like that?! Hmmm?" Dark Force laughed.

                "Owch." Chuih moaned as he sizzled. Time for a MOUNTAIN MONOMATEtm!" Chuih smiled as he held the name brand drink near his sparkling eyes.

                "Dude! Mountain Dew died in like 98 or so!" ChuBei called.

                "Like Sienfeld?! NO! NOT YOU JERRY! NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chuih fell to his knees and shouted to the sky.

                "Yes it will be terribly sad that he'll be missed. Unless he keeps doing more of those gay ass Italian commercials…" Dark Force pitied.

                "You know what else is gay ass?! Your butterfly wings!" ChuBei screamed.

                "What?! My wings are not gay! You die here little mouse man!" Dark Force retorted.

                ChuBei took the moment to snipe, sending a small photon bullet flying into Dark Forces ugly forehead. He continued doing this two more times before his combo stopped.

                "Ow! Hey stop! That hurts! It's like a pea shooter!" Dark Force commented.

                "PEASHOOTER! That gives me an idea!" Chuih shrieked. He reached into his cosmic pocket and pulled out a mysterious item. "GO X-POTION!"

                The X-potion flew through the air and finally hit Dark Force, where it just bumped off and fell to the ground.

                "What was that? You tried to kill me with a fruity little drink? How laughable. Ha! Ha again!" Dark Force smiled.

                "Damn! Why didn't it work?! The X-Potion is supposed to instantly kill un dead!" Chuih was confused.

                "Chuih! He's not undead! If he was undead, that would make him not dead, which is alive!" MAG informed.

                "Then that would mean…" Chuih began a train of thought.

                Just then the Kapu kapu rushed back onto scene. It looked a little worn out, but upon noticing the shiny X-potion it hastened its stride. It gulped the X-potion in one bite. In a manner of seconds, the Kapu kapu keeled over and kicked the bucket. It then vanished into a red puddle with a green item.

                "Cool! Scape Doll!" Chuih smiled.

                Unexpectedly, light poured down from the heavens in excruciating pain. It was a rain of light, it was a rain of death. Chuih dropped over.

                ChuBei instantly ran over to his fallen comrade when the rain had subsided. Chuih was face first in the mud…face…thing.

                "Oh my god, dude! Thine life had parted from thy cold lips! How could such a young life end so quickly?! WHY?!" ChuBei fell to tears as he grasped his friends' body.

                MAG flew over. "Twas his time ChuBei. Twas his time."

                Another Chuih walked onto stage sipping a VANILLA COKA COLA. The Chuih walked over to the grieving teammates and looked over their shoulders. "What's up guys?"

                ChuBei glanced over in tears. "Oh Chuih! You died and dead and stuff…Wait a tick! What's going on here?!"

                MAG turned the dead Chuih over to see a very crudely sewn Chuih doll. "A scape doll huh?! He's been with us the whole time and I never noticed. Just goes to show how much I pay attention…"

                "Oh boo frickedy hoo! Who gives?! I certainly don't! If you don't die now, I'll have to kill you!" Dark Force mocked.

                "Yea?! Well while I was out, I picked up a few things! Take this!" Chuih challenged.

                From the ravine popped out a couple dozen Chu chus, all armed with grenade launchers.

                "Ha! I say ha again! Grenades won't hurt me!" Dark Force scoffed.

                "They're not like grenades dead dude! I know for a fact that you can't stand MELLOW YELLOW! I read it in one of Red Ring ChuPea's messages! See." Chuih replied.

                Soon the screen faded and rippled to a scene a little while ago. The trio of heroes were standing in the ruins listening to a machine.

"Dark Falz! That's the name. Who could forget such a famous mistranslation? The god of destruction that revives in the millennial cycle. Perhaps this entity encountered a civilization thousands of years ago. They could not defeat it, but managed to seal it in this gigantic spaceship. They abandoned it somewhere far from their planet. It was this place, Ragol. …We've come to a terrible place at the worst possible time…  And he's very very irritable to Mellow Yellow" ChuPea's voice echoed.

And the scene fades back to the present.

"Boy did I look like crap. What a shotty camera angle." ChuBei critiqued.

"Oh shit. I hate Mellow Yellow. It drives me all …nasty." Dark Force moaned.

With the word given, Chuih's men let loose a volley of Mellow Yellow cans at the giant divine monstrosity. Flailing and kicking (without legs, might I add), Dark Force soon diminished into nothing more than a bright flash of light, the vanished. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was his last word.

The three watched as the light escaped. All the chu chus soon filed out of the arena, leaving the HUmar, Ramar, and mag.

"Well, we did it. We stopped Dark Force/Falz from taking over the galaxy." Chuih sipped some more Vanilla Coke.

"Yes. It's all over… But I can't help thinking it was too easy…" ChuBei inquired.

"Hey! Where's Red Ring ChuPea?!" MAG wondered.

At that moment, the earth began to shake terribly. A giant moan encompassed them all. Was Dark Force dead?


	25. The God of Destruction part 3

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

"I don't think Dark Force is dead!" MAG allotted.

"Jeebus Christ MAG! Now you tell us!" Chuih gaggled.

"Well I'm not surprised. I mean, how dramatic would it be if we finished the final boss by throwing Mellow Yellow cans at him?" ChuBei reckoned.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Both of you! As long as we firmly believe he's dead, he'll be dead!" Chuih argued. 

Great chunks of rock were torn from the ground and thrown into the now fire red sky. Purple streaks swarmed through the air as photon energy was being released by the mega ton. An enormous ring of energy blinked into existence under their little mice feet as the ground below fell away.

"Like Oh my F'n Gawd! What total power!" ChuBei was in awe.

"We're all going to die man! We're all gonna die!" MAG whimpered.

"This isn't happening! We're still on the ground and Dark Force is still dead! I can't recall anything else happening. Lalalalala!" Chuih closed his eyes.

Finally nothing below them could be seen. Either they had risen really high into the stratosphere, or Ragol had crumbled completely away underneath their toes. Pebbles and boulders all orbited the ring in speedy swoops. The purple energy was covering the sky, leaving only small bits of red here and there. Photon sparks flew madly and noise deafened every hearer. Evil, inhuman laughter rocked the blue ring they were on. Finally in a magnificent flash, what looked like a blue structural angel the size of a chu chu building appeared in the middle of the ring. No face or arms, nothing at all that resembled any beast. Great huge wings of energy stretched like a squids many tentacles for dozens of feet. It was greater than anything the Chu chus had ever known.

"Can you hear me now?" The thing bellowed in a deep powerful voice. "…I mean, How do you like me now? Fwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Good Lord! Jeebus H. Christ! Holy Father in Heaven! God Dayumn! Chees n' Rice! Sweet Lord have Mercy!" MAG went on.

"Sheesh! If I were a character Designer, I'd love you! Please don't hurt me!" ChuBei gulped.

"Your not here! Dark Force is dead. This is not happening…" Chuih was continuing.

"Dark Force? I am not Dark Force. I AM DARK PHALLUS! LORD OF DESTRUCTION! Fwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" 

"…Dark Phallus, what a sinister name…" MAG whined.

"…Phallus?" ChuBei questioned. He then took an examining look upon the monstrous form. "Phallus. Not Phallic. Phallus."

"For that remark I should smite you down right here and right now!… Eh, why the hell not, I am going to destroy you anyway! Fwahahahahaha!"

He then rose silently and as gracefully as in any bird in the sky. He was out of reach by any weapon other than a Ranger's sniper gun. His huge wings flailing in the slow wind were right above their heads. Two of the many yellow lights began to shine brilliantly. The twin head lights blinded the hunters for a moment.

"Gah! What's he doing?!" ChuBei squinted.

"ChuBei! Quick! Run!" MAG warned his friend.

From up in the upper ring, which had just formed, several large blue orbs came soaring towards their prey. ChuBei could barely make them out in the bright lights. It had become sort of twilight with all the energy flying around, and this sudden burst of light made things hard to see. Unfortunately the orbs had no eyes to see with. They somehow were homing on to the space mouse. ChuBei pulled into his primal instinct and ran around the rink, passing Chuih several times.

"I'm not seeing any of this! This isn't happening." Chuih still chanted.

"EEAH! HELP ME CHUIH!" ChuBei cried as he ran around and around.

Dark Phallus laughed from his position amongst the stars.

MAG started to become irritated with his current state of being helpless. Determined, he leaded himself over to the Chu chu in denial. Chuih had his sparkling eyes shut and his pallasch in the off mode.

"Hey dumb ass! Listen up Whitey, cus here's some news for you! This bull is actually happening! Yea, datz right beotch! Dark Phallus is sitting up in he-air laughing his blue ass off while dem balls start to eat yer homey. And if you don't snap out of Pathetic denial land, Dark Phallus is gonna destroy the galaxy, including all your honeys! Ya dig?!" MAG shouted.

Chuih opened his sparkling eyes and was suddenly hit by the concept of it all. This really was the final fight. The fight to save everything. But most of all, the fight to save all the hot chucks out there. Chuih took a swallow and looked to his metal friend. "Thanks. I needed that dude."

"I can be black when I hafta. Now go get your cracka' butt over der and kill some stuff. I need the photon points." MAG foretold.

"Right. HANG ON CHUBEI!" Chuih screeched. He flipped the pallasch into the on drive and sprinted to where his partner was.

"Jeebus man! Think you could have been any later and stuff!" ChuBei complained as he was being digested by the translucent blue orb.

"Don't worry dude! I got it!" Chuih was about to swing with his photon weapon when he felt a breeze at his back.

"Look out dude! There's more of em coming and stuff, K." ChuBei warned him.

Chuih turned around to see a whole fleet of the blue orbs flying towards him. Shocked and Surprised, Chuih jumped up and starting running around the track.

ChuBei knocked his forehead against the orbs stomach wall. "I'm doomed."

"Chuih you wangsta! Switch to your Claymore!" MAG yelled.

"Hey! That's right! Multiple opponents!" Chuih realized. With some fast controller tapping, Chuih switched to the much wider Claymore +8. He then skidded to a halt, releasing friction, heat, and smoke from the soles of his feet.

In an attempt to stop, the first orb also skidded to a halt, stopping right before he hit Chuih. Chuih leaped to the right as the orb after hit the first orb, and the third orb hit the second orb, and etc., etc., etc.

Chuih stepped behind the very last one, swinging his Claymore. "And the batter comes to the plate! Four!" Chuih swung the giant sword, causing the entire fleet to go crashing off the ring and into the cold sky below.

"Chuih, you need to work on your lines! They don't say four in baseball. And dude. Like, HEALP!" ChuBei screamed.

Unexpectedly, huge burst of grants exploded all round Chuih as he darted around the ring towards his friend. From the upper ring, Dark Phallus' several lights blipped on and off as they attempted an endeavor to target the moving chu chu. However, chu chus are just too quick.

Out of breath, Chuih managed to zigzag right up to ChuBei's prison. With a quick stroke, he smashed the orb into tiny pieces. ChuBei had not time to feel relief as the grants continued to self-destruct all around the two.

MAG was growing tired of watching his allies run around in a willy nilly manner trying to doge the grants. Frustrated, MAG hovered vertically until he reached the upper rim and Dark Phallus's cross.

"Hey beotch! Why don't you go down there and fight?!" MAG taunted.

"Why should I? I am perfectly fine sitting up here and sending grants and my spheres one after another at them." Dark Phallus replied.

"You know what I think? Huh?! Do ya?!" MAG shouted every word.

"No. And I don't really care." Dark Phallus said.

"Well you betta! I bet you can't go down there because you know that they'll beat you when you play it fair! Your just a big wangsta!" MAG beguiled.

"Alright machine piece. I'll lower myself to your friends level and still wipe the floor with them." And with that, Dark Phallus lowered himself like a giant heavenly octopus towards the lower ring. But once there, his calm blue exterior switched to a flashing of several colors. "Come on mortals! Come and kill me!"

Chuih leaped almost instantaneously to the inner rim. There he switched his claymore in for the pallasch and took a swing. But to his surprise, there was no avail. The photon edge vanished when it came near Dark Phallus' skin.

"The hell is dis shiznit yo?!" Chuih questioned.

"Aw shit man! His skin can deflect photon energy." MAG whined.

"There's only one way to beat photon armor like that! And that's with draw series weapons!" ChuBei laughed. He then pulled out a monster of a weapon, the **GUSH LASER**. "Wahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Prepare to die you stooped noob!"

A couple shots were fired into the hulking beast. Each causing massive damage as it drained away the photonic epidermis of the god of destruction. Dark Phallus was too perfect to rear in pain, but certain sounds emanated that old of pain.

"Ow! Ooo! Eee! Ahh! Owch!" Dark Phallus cried. "You know what! Take this!"

Dark Phallus lit up another couple lights in succession of another, sending forth another escapade of blue orbs, all gunning for ChuBei.

MAG took notice of this. "Chuih! Guard your sniper! And gain me some photon points dawg!"

Chuih scowled as he placed himself in a single bound between the orbs and the sniper. Dark Phallus, while being shot, was sending one after the other in a line of doom. Chuih had to think fast on his feet, because he had to guard his friend from minion after minion after minion. Several dimates went into the coarse of action. Chuih ran around, guiding each homing orb away so he could smack them with the pallasch.

"Dude! This nutz!" Chuih cried while hacking at some awesome number of orbs.

"Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I am a mad fool! Don't mess with my dizapen man! I'm living on the edge and getting a rush dude! Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! ChuBei was going nuts as we speak.

MAG soared around Dark Phallus, looking for another weak spot. The giant simply floated in space as it sent orb after orb, while taking hit after hit.

Eventually the orbs numbers began to fall. Dark Phallus' lights began to flicker again as he started to throw grants into the mix. For this the Hunters weren't aloud to stay still. Orbs were decimated as a grants hit a pocket of them. The two chu chus, well Chuih dragging the still blasting away ChuBei, until they hit the outer rim.

"Come and guys! Kill one more orb! Just one more point to the third evolution!" MAG whispered.

"I have a better idea. Instead of an orb, have a grants! Ya!" Dark Phallus roared. Chuih gulped as he fell underneath ChuBei's gunning self.

The grants exploded in a massive fiery explosion. So much energy flew from the attack that even Dark Phallus' energy skin flickered for a moment. MAG rushed in through the ash and bedlam to try to find his heroes.

"Uh…am I dead?" Chuih coughed.

"I don think so dude. Ow. I'm still feeling the burn." ChuBei weezed. ChuBei was knocked from looniness by the blast, but had formed sort of a living shield for his friend. Amazingly, both we're alive.

"Dude! How come your not burning as a million pieces right now?!" Chuih demanded to know.

"Geez. Well, us fat people can take quite a few punches y'know. All this girth provides us with some stamina. In fact, get this dude, when the second Ice Age comes, us fat people will be the only ones capable of surviving and thus, rule the world man!" ChuBei grinned.

"Huh. Well, I'll never look at a fat person the same way again. But right now we gotta god to deal against. Hey MAG!" Chuih screamed.

"I see ya. That was a hell of a blow you guys took. Dayum… Well, you gained a point by taking the shot. I gotta enough now to make the third photon beast commeth! Yeehaw!" MAG said.

"So he's a third level MAG now?" ChuBei asked his pal.

"Yea. This should be big dude." Chuih grinned.

"Oh crap." Dark Phallus sighed.

The world become completely purple now and the only soul left was Dark Phallus. But in front of him formed not the deadly assassin he feared. It was Leila, the goddess, who came forth. With her weird neon lights and blank expression, she turned to the space mice and smiled. Casting on them a set of full HP.

"This sucks man." ChuBei sighed.

"This really blows MAG. Really blows." Chuih moaned.

"Ah DAMNIT man!" MAG whined.

"Hahahahahahaha! Leila! Ha! Hoo! What a useless photon beast!" Dark Phallus laughed.

Suddenly Leila turned on Dark Phallus. She placed he hands on her hips and gave him the death look with her pupil less eyes. "EXCUSE ME?! DID I HEAR WHAT I THOUGHT I HEARD?! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY I AM THE MOST USELESS PHOTON BEAST! I AM A GOD FOR CRYING OUT LOVE! THE GOD OF LIFE AND RESTORATION! I DON'T NEED TO BE HEARING ANYTHING FROM SOME FLABBY ASSED EIGHT OR NINE TIME LOSING TO MORTALS, UGLY, PATHETIC, NOT HUMOROUS AT ALL, LOUSY AT FIXING ANYTHING, GOD OF DESTRUCTION!"

"S-sorry Leila…" Dark Phallus moaned.

"NU-UH! YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF THAT EASY FELLA! YOU GO AROUND EVERY THOUSAND YEARS AND BLOW UP EVERYTHING I WORK ON! IT AIN'T RIGHT AND IT AIN'T FAIR! I WORK HARD ON THESE STUPID CREATURES! DO YOU SEE THESE FINGERS?! THEY'RE WORKED TO THE BONE AND DO YOU EVER SAY THANKS?! NO! YOU JUST HAVE TO GO BLOW UP EVERYTHING! SO SHUT UP!"                Leila was in Dark Phallus's face. She then slapped him with such explosive power that even Blue Rocket 2 rumbled from the power. "I'M LEAVING!"

Chuih, ChuBei, and MAG were absolutely stunned by the battle of the gods. Such power, such grace, and man, what a beating! He's so whipped. And think what he'll hear when he gets home tonight. But back to the point.

"…Whoa! That must have taken a hell of a lot of damage out! Just look!" MAG observed.

The lights on Dark Phallus were rather dim and his skin flickered. He was still rubbing his wound, which was an extremely red handprint upon his upper cross.

"I'll fire with the gun! Chuih, think of something that 'll really hurt, or we could be here forever." ChuBei instructed.

"And we're out of restoration items. Leila's cure may be your last." MAG warned.

Chuih closed his sparkling eyes to think of what to do.

Dark Phallus came out of the shock and looked down upon the mortal mice. "Your presence is wearing my nerves thin! DIE NOW!" Dark Phallus screamed.

Chuih could hear huge explosions out side his mind. He even felt a couple. Their HP was wearing down as Dark Phallus was going full throttle. ChuBei's draining shots weren't cutting it and it would take forever to get MAG's bar up to full again. They wouldn't last much longer unless Chuih thought of something quick.

And then it came to him. Amidst the screaming and explosions, one thought entered his mind. Scrambled Eggs.

"Hey! The Frying Pan!" Chuih pulled out Akiko's Frying Pan. He had claimed it when he was asking for cake recipes before they left Blue Rocket 2. "Photon weapons won't work against his skin…But what will happen with actual weapons?!"

Chuih took the enormous lead pan to his side and ran through the fire and carnage towards the blue god. The god of destruction noticed him and sent several grants towards him. Chuih, in Bioware's slow motion engine, ran through the explosions and dodged the oncoming grants. MAG saw him fly. ChuBei couldn't believe. Even Yuji Naka had to blink.

Chuih soared over the zenith of flames and, with all his might, struck Dark Phallus with akiko's enormous lead frying pan.

There was silence before Chuih grinned, his eyes dancing in the firelight. "It's time we end the time of gods…and focus on the ascent of man."

In a great white flash, Dark Phallus vanished. His rings disarrayed, the orbs deadened. The heroes were brought back to the flowery surface of Ragol, and the overall disease Dark Phallus had inflected upon the natives of Ragol disappeared. But before he finally vanished back to the realm of gods, he made one last address.

"You cannot kill me. As long as there is life, I will exist."

The flash subsided and Hunter HUmar Chuih, Ranger Ramar ChuBei, and mag MAG found themselves in a sea of beautiful flowers. And with them was a beautiful Chu chu maiden. Dressed in red, and clad in glasses, this had to be Red Ring ChuPea.

"…That was nuts." ChuBei finally said after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

ChuPea was on the ground asleep. Chuih dared to move towards her when…

-


	26. Red Ring

ChuPea was on the ground asleep. Chuih dared to move towards her when…

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

[Alright, so there's a couple copyrights I forgot. Here we go. David, Alex, Mara, and Reiko are not mine. All of these movies (and I mean all of em) aren't mine, and neither is any of the Lord of the Rings characters. Whether they're from Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, or the Return of the King. And any props don't belong to me either! yes, I do have characters in here! ChuJim and ChuBob are mine!]

…MAG floated beside her.

"Scans indicate she's alive captain." MAG cheerfully reported.

"Thanks dude…" Chuih looked her over. She was indeed hot. "Looks like she needs the kiss of life!"

ChuBei grinned. "I know whatcha mean dawg."

At that moment, ChuPea opened her eyes and stretched. She gave out a yawn, blinked, and then realized that Chuih was right in her face.

Chuih's eyes sparkled like never before. He smiled. She looked on, and after a moment smiled back.

"Red Ring ChuPea?" ChuBei called from his position in the endless flower field.

She suddenly turned from staring into those big black fireworks of eyes towards the sniper. "Ahem…That's me." She coughed. But her voice was still perfect.

"We've come from Blue Rocket 2. We've come to rescue you." ChuBei replied.

"AND find out the twenty questions! Could you answer a couple questions for us?" MAG asked.

"Boy, you guys sure don't give a girl a second to recover…" She laughed. She stood up and glanced at Chuih again. "You know, for a while there I didn't think anyone was coming to save me…"

"We know, we read your messages. Questions?" MAG interrupted.

"O.K. What do you need to know?" Red Ring ChuPea asked.

"Will you go out with me!?" Chuih barked.

"Down boy. Eh, first, where is everyone and what happened to Blue Rocket 1?" MAG retoted.

"Well, everyone is… " ChuPea began to sniffle and a tear came to he big black eye. "…right there!" She motioned to the left on the far hill, where thousands of Chu chus and chu Chuettes were standing. "You didn't think they'd all die in a story like this didja?"

"I dunno…" ChuBei pondered. "Maybe…"

"Go out with me?!" Chuih pleaded.

"Alright. And the explosion?" MAG continued.

"That was Dark Phallus waking up. Like I said, we came at a bad time." ChuPea explained.

"You can say that again…" ChuBei moaned.

"We came at a bad time. When Dark Phallus awoke, instantly his very aura infected the animals and caused them to become berserk killers. MmKay?" ChuPea stated.

"Go on a date?!" Chuih continued.

"That explains the ruins and forest and shit. So everyone just disappeared?" MAG questioned.

"Yup. We all appeared in a dark place where all junk goes…a SEGA SMASH PACK!" ChuPea addressed.

"There's some pretty good stuff on Smash Packs. Though you should already own the original. Yea, I see that…" ChuBei rationalized.

"O.K, so what of Doc Osto?" Mag asked.

"Yea. What was up wit all dat weird shizzle  y'all?" ChuBei pretty much freaked everyone out with that last line.

"Uhh… Oh! Dr. Osto's team found the ancient spaceship. After discovering that it contained evil monsters, the Doc secretly set to creating his own. However, his secret was soon discovered, so in order to save his own life, he escaped with a bodyguard named Kireek while Kireek's partner downloaded the virus Vol Opt into the system. Vol Opt supposedly killed everyone within the mines and caves, but they're all over there too." She motioned to the pink flower covered hill once again.

"Ah…I see. Maybe I'll write a fanfic on it one time." MAG finished.

"Well, primary and secondary objectives achieved. Like awesome dude! Let's get back to Blue Rocket 2 and score with all the hot chicks we saved!" ChuBei smiled.

"We can't go just yet!" She pulled out a cell phone. "Hey MAG, come here. I need to recharge my battery."

"What do I look like?! A toaster?!" MAG was insulted, but he was captured by Chuih who eagerly gave it to the master Huntress.

"Alright. Cell phone completely charged!" MAG looked very angry as she dialed a number on her phone. "Hello? Daddy?! It's me ChuPea! Yea I'm alive and stuff! Hey! Can you beam up all these Blue Rocket 1 people and send a ship down for me? Thanks. …Yes, I know you're Principal Tyrell…"

ChuPea snapped her phone shut. In a matter of minutes, a huge beam enveloped the other hill and the several thousand Chu chus boarded Blue Rocket 2.

"Well, I gotta tell Daddy that we can't settle here. It's too dangerous." ChuPea sighed. "…I just don't know where we'll go now."

"I know! How bout the good old state of Nebraska!" ChuBei winked.

"Sounds good to me. I'm sure we'll have a shuck'in good time." MAG smiled.

"…Why not. To NEBRASKA!" ChuPea shouted.

"TO NEBRASKA!" The others shouted after her.

The small ship came and touched down on the crest of the hill. The captain jumped out and opened the door for Red Ring ChuPea.

"It's good to see you alive Red Ring ChuPea! I'm sure there will be a huge party for you on Blue Rocket 2! By the way, I'll be your captain, ChuJim!"

The quartet sat in their chairs and buckled up. ChuJim got in his chair as the other chu chu captain leaned over his seat. "And I'll be your co-pilot ChuBob! So far it's been a much better ending than in the original PSO! Let's head home!"

"Red ring ChuPea?" Chuih pleaded a glance.

"Yes?" ChuPea replied.

"Will you uh, go out err with me?"

"…Well, you did save me life and the galaxy. Sure…"

Chuih jumped clean out of his seat. "DUDE! SCORE! YIPPEEEE!"

** *

MULTIPLE ENDINGS FOLLOW…


	27. Epilogue

Start playing that crazy Chu Chu Rocket music, because here are the endings!

Chu Chu Star Online

[Chu Chu Rocket, Phantasy Star Online, Chuih, ChuBei, ChuPea, ChuBach, KapuKapu, Chu Chu, and all other related indicia to either PSO or CCR are copyright Sonic Team and SEGA. Some Cu Chu characters copyright MFZ team (which is me, Hypes)]

**ENDING A:**

Chuih looks out the port window as the ship starts lifting up. The view is grand, and now he can start seeing the ocean.

"So what do we do now?" MAG asked.

"There's always the Episode II on the Game Cube." Red Ring ChuPea answered.

"…Huh? What's wrong with Game Cubes' version 2.0?!" Chuih demanded to know.

"Dude! That old thing! They re made it for Dreamcast centuries ago..." ChuBei answered.

"You mean that there was an adventure just like this before us?! And they remade it for the Game Cube because the Dreamcast died! What is this?! Some kind of backwards society?!" Chuih argues.

He then looks out the window to see the coastal cliffs. And against the cliff, half sunken in the sea, is a giant statue of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"No! DAMNIT IT ALL! NO! YOU BLEW YOURSELVES UP JUST TO PROGRAM FOR GAMECUBE!" Chuih started to sob in his shouts. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

THE END 

** *

**ENDING B:**

The little ship is pulling out of the stratosphere and headed towards Blue Rocket 2.

"You know…" Chuih began. "I don't see why they called this Chu Chu Star Online. We didn't do ANYTHING online!"

"You're right! So this should **just** be Chu Chu Star!" ChuBei commented.

In a bright flash of smoke, a familiar face appeared in the seat behind MAG. It was the one and only Alis.

"I knew they'd make a remake of my game someday! Original owns joo! No Da!" Alis shouted.

Everyone turned to each other and screamed a horrible scream that reached the infinite edges of the universe as everything within the universe started to pixilate into blocky 8-bit sprites…

THE END 

** *

**ENDING C: **

The tiny ship is blasting towards Blue Rocket 2.

"Ah. At least now we should be able to get some relaxation…" ChuBei breathed.

"Yea, nothing can go wrong now." MAG sighed.

"Uhh….we hate to interrupt your flight, but we have come to realize that our multifluxator is out of control so…." ChuJim's voice came over the intercom.

"HOLD ON TO YOUR LIVES!" ChuBob screamed.

A giant flash commenced and the ship was pulled into light speed. Flying at ridiculous warp speeds, the four in the back were falling out of their seats and being squished against the back wall until…

BANG! The little ship suddenly emerged from hyperspace and entered an enormous planet's gravity.

"Hold on! Uhh…we're about to make a crash maneuver. You'll find all of your life supplies in the compartment over your head and we'd like to thank you for riding Blue Rocket Airlines." ChuJim spoke.

In a rough and painful shot through the atmosphere, the small ship finally crashed into the dirt.

"Uhh…" ChuPea opened her eyes. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yea." Chuih called.

"Still alive." ChuBei called.

"Present." MAG sung.

"Wish I were dead." ChuJim spoke.

"Well dayum…this sucks." ChuBob said from outside.

The five jumped out of the wrecked ship to see giant blades of grass and huge trees that dwarfed even the ones on Ragol. And there was a tiny flower growing on the ground.

"Guess we have to go find our ship parts…" ChuJim sighed.

"No…" MAG began a thought.

"This couldn't be…" ChuBei followed.

"Hey! A flower!" ChuPea called from a distance. She plucked it, but pulled out a little red man.

"…It IS!" Chuih gasped.

"PIKMIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the three heroes screamed into the sky…

THE END 

** *

**ENDING D:**

The little ship was rocketing off of Ragol and towards Blue Rocket 2. In a manner of moments, the tiny ship pulled into the ship bay. With a burst of steam, the ship parked.

A huge part was already going underway as the thousands of thousands of Chu chus welcomed aboard their new heroes.

"Wow man! I never dreamed of having this much popularity…" ChuBei smiled.

"I can't believe we did it…" MAG bobbed.

"We're heroes! We did it! Come on ChuPea! Let's celebrate!" Chuih laughed.

Principal Tyrell waded through the crowds until he reached his daughter. "Red Ring ChuPea! It's me, Principal Tyrell! I am so happy to see you back!"

"I'm so glad to see you too daddy! But I have some news to tell you! We can't stay on Ragol! We have to go somewhere else!" ChuPea instructed.

"But where will we go?!" Principal Tyrell asked.

"We were thinking …Nebraska…" ChuPea smiled.

"Nebraska?" Tyrell turned to the crowd. "Nebraska?"

The entire ship shouted in unison. "NEBRASKA!"

"Nebraska sounds fine." Tyrell grinned.

"OPA!" Everyone screamed. The Party commenced into full swing. Confetti and party paper flying everywhere, live music, and lots of people started the celebration.

"To Nebraska." Tyrell laughed.

And an outside shot of Blue Rocket 2 starts. The Star Wars theme starts playing as Blue Rocket 2 enters hyperspace. In a loud bang, it leaves Ragol alone as a tomb and empty space…

**THE END**


End file.
